Maschera
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, voir trop. Les apparences portent à le croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby tente de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire impliquant le clan Dinozzo ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Ah !, malheureusement, Anthony Dinozzo ne m'appartient pas – heureusement pour lui, le pauvre, sinon xD -, idem pour Gibbs, Ziva et McGee. En bref, je ne possède aucun droits sur NCIS ou sur ses personnages. Quel désespoir.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic ne sera pas très joyeuse, j'en suis désolée. Bref, un peu d'injures, un peu de sexe, un peu de limp / angst / broken ! Tony, un peu de violence, et peut-être un peu de slash. Pour l'instant en rating T, mais ça pourrait changer.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. Quelques mentions de la peste, des choses de ce genre, quoi. Si vous avez eut un aperçu de la septième saison, disons qu'elle y fait suite.

**Pairings** : Je ne sais pas si ce sera un Tony/Gibbs. Je verrai au fil de l'écriture. Par contre, il y aura du Abby/McGee. Et puis, Abby/Gibbs et Ziva/Gibbs, style filles/père ; Abby/Tony, style soeur/frère. Grande famille, quoi.

**Note** : C'est ma première fic sur l'univers NCIS, bah oui, alors si vous pouviez éviter les tomates, ça serait sympa =). C'est la première fois que j'écris de cette façon, c'est à dire en utilisant vraiment le point de vue d'un personnage, donc celui de Tony. Donc, le style pourrait ne pas plaire. Et puis, bon, j'ai tendance à bousculer les acquis et à jouer dans le sadisme très poussé, donc ... Pour vous dire, l'idée de cette fic mais venue après une rediffusion de Requiem For A Dream. Si vous connaissez le film, vous voyez l'état d'esprit général. Le tout ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mes cocos ( du moins pour le pauvre Tony, qui va malheureusement servir de cobaye pour mes expériences sadiques ).

Bref, voici le prologue. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

Il y a toujours eut un certain mécanisme dans ses gestes.

Parfois, ses mains, ses jambes, ses membres, s'activent sans même qu'il y pense, sans même qu'il en donne l'ordre à son corps. C'était déconcertant, surprenant. Ca l'avait été, au début, lorsqu'il sortait de cette sorte de transe, levant les yeux pour découvrir qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Et puis, c'était devenu un phénomène habituel, las, fatiguant. Il avait finit par s'y accommoder et n'y pensait même plus.

Sourire. Blaguer. Esquiver les légendaires claques du patron. Rassembler des informations. Prendre ses affaires. Monter en voiture. Tirer. Tuer. Se sauver. Sauver les autres. Revenir au bureau. Repartir. Faire tomber le masque pour un temps, jusqu'au lendemain, où tout recommencera, encore, et encore, et encore ...

Ses doigts, posés sur le bureau composé d'un plastique puant l'industrie américaine, se mirent à valser le long d'une musique imaginaire, erratique, folle, floue. Une ombre passa devant lui et lui jeta un dossier. Un réflexe mécanique empêcha la paperasse de s'étaler sur le sol.

Ses yeux se levèrent sur l'écran brillant d'une lumière artificielle, face à lui, et il lut avec une légère indifférence la proche arrivée de l'aube. Ils avaient été retenus toute la nuit à cause d'une sale affaire de meurtres en série qui s'éternisait un peu trop au goût de leurs supérieurs. Vance les avaient obligés à potasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la main sur le coupable. Son regard coula vers l'homme assit au bureau à sa droite et il observa un instant ses gestes maladroits, son visage éreinté, bien qu'il venait de passer quelques heures d'un sommeil mérité dans le labo sous leurs pieds. Peut-être Abby avait-elle usée d'une musique trop forte, comme à son habitude.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Ziva, l'agent de liaison du Mossad, aujourd'hui si présente dans leurs vies qu'il arrivait qu'ils en oublient tous, un instant, Kate Todd. Il tressaillit et battit vivement des paupières lorsque la vision de son ancienne collègue, assise à son bureau, riant et répondant à ses moqueries, s'imprima sur sa rétine. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller à l'imaginaire. Pas alors que le patron était tout prêt.

- Dinozzo ! Tu te bouges ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas en restant assit qu'on va réussir à l'attraper, cette pourriture !

Mécaniquement, il se leva. Mécaniquement, il se plaça face à l'écran, baragouina quelques excuses, plaça une idiotie entre quelques bons mots, esquiva la tape du patron. McGee leva les yeux au ciel, Ziva eut un mince sourire amusé, Gibbs se mit à aboyer.

Il détestait quand Gibbs se mettait en colère. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop les crises de rage qu'avait souvent son père, dans sa jeunesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Tony ?

Si la version robotisée s'attela à la tâche de l'explication des informations, du déroulement du job quotidien, l'autre partie, elle, enfermée profondément en lui depuis si longtemps, s'insurgea contre le surnom. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce diminutif, ' Tony '. On le lui avait attribué dès le collège, parce que c'était bien plus court et mignon que le pompeux ' Anthony '. On ne lui avait jamais demandé si cela lui plaisait. Collège, lycée, université, commissariats, NCIS. Tony était devenu récurrent. Au début, à chaque nouvel endroit, il s'était un peu battu, faisant rappeler son prénom complet lorsqu'on utilisait un peu trop le raccourci, mais rien n'avait été efficace contre ce fléau. Car, c'était bel et bien un fléau.

Celui de sentir les coups sur sa chair à chaque interpellation, alors que, par le passé, le retentissant ' Tony ' était devenu l'appellation habituelle du dégoût, de la haine, de la désillusion.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas leur dire, à tous, qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils l'appellent Tony à cause d'une expérience passée assez douloureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Car, l'explication amènerait à la justification, et il n'était pas encore assez fort pour subir la colère et la pitié des autres. Peut-être, un jour.

- En bref, nous en sommes toujours au même point. Ziva, je veux les dossiers des victimes, les détails de leur vie, de leur couleur préférée à leur parfum de glace favori.

- Compris, Boss.

- McGee, je veux le listing de tous les appels, entrants comme sortants, et les antécédents de chaque personne possédant le numéro des six victimes.

- Mais, Boss, ...

- Dinozzo, vas te reposer. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant sept heures, c'est compris ?

- Je peux encore rester, Boss, je n'ai ...

- C'est un ordre, Tony. Je te veux opérationnel, sur ce coup, et ce n'est pas en veillant pendant 72 heures que tu vas m'être utile.

Il cligna des paupières, abasourdit de tant d'inquiétude. Semblait-il si fatigué pour susciter l'attention de Gibbs ? A cette pensée, il se redressa, essaya d'effacer toute preuve pouvant amener à le penser inapte au travail. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un incapable. Pourtant, lorsque Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir, il ne se fit pas prier et prit, avec un clair sentiment de colère, le chemin menant au sous-sol.

Comme à l'habitude, c'est une musique mêlant métal et symphonie qui l'accueillit à sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Il eut un vague sourire, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre de la laborantine, ses yeux accrochant la forme endormie d'Abby qui, visiblement épuisée, avait la tête posée près de son clavier.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement sur une couverture posée sur le sol, alors qu'il avait prit la place de la jeune femme devant l'ordinateur.

Il baissa légèrement le son de la musique puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger, se tourna vers les recherches entrepris, un peu plus tôt, par la jeune femme. Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier, alors que, sourcils froncés, il passa en revue les analyses toxicologiques des victimes. Le masque était baissé. Il espérait juste que Gibbs ne vienne pas vérifier, d'une minute à l'autre, s'il avait effectivement suivit ses ordres.

Il ne comprendrait pas, alors, pourquoi le Tony paresseux, toujours en retard, qu'il connaissait n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour dormir. Il ne comprendrait pas comment cet empoté de Tony pouvait utiliser un ordinateur alors qu'il arrivait à peine, en temps normal, au su et vu de tous, à écrire ses rapports. Il ne comprendrait pas comment le flic Dinozzo pouvait lire des analyses plombées de mots scientifiques et compliqués, en les comprenant sans aucune difficulté. Gibbs ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Personne ne le pouvait.

Faire part de son incapacité à dormir, de ses insomnies, de cet attrait pour la technologie, de ces quelques capacités intellectuelles, c'était comme faire part d'une douloureuse partie de son passé. Il préférait que personne ne sache. Les gens se contentaient toujours d'un sourire vide et de quelques mots montrant la capacité intellectuelle limitée à une personnalité plus complexe, plus sombre.

Pour les autres, Tony était un garçon empoté, certes bon enquêteur, mais trop coureur, trop gamin, pour être réellement sérieux. Ils se fiaient aux études universitaires simplement basées sur le cursus sportif, et en déduisaient le caractère bellâtre sans cervelle de l'homme. Ils pensaient que le côté indécis et impulsif amenait au changement étrange de commissariats, de postes, de lieux.

Qui pourrait comprendre le véritable Anthony, celui qui était coincé dans un rôle qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger des autres, sans savoir, qu'un jour, il lui serait impossible de revenir en arrière ? Il s'était dit, plusieurs fois, qu'il serait drôle de venir, un jour, au bureau, en arborant sa véritable personnalité. Non, ça ne serait pas drôle. Gibbs et les autres poseraient des questions, ou s'entêteraient et diraient que c'était une simple lubie de leur pathétique compagnon et il se mettrait en colère et il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler et ...

Ses doigts tremblants, il releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune laborantine, paisiblement endormie, à ses côtés. Il ferma les paupières, un instant, alors qu'il se força à respirer lentement, calmement. Puis, ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur le clavier.

L'affaire était banale, en soit, autant qu'une affaire de meurtres en série pouvait être banale, du moins. Six victimes, trois hommes, trois femmes, de type caucasien, tous engagés dans les Marines à des postes différents. Un banal serial killer, certainement ex-Marines, qui frappait de façon aléatoire. C'est du moins ce que pensaient Gibbs.

Il nota les bilans toxicologiques et autres informations révélées par les analyses et les envoya à McGee. Il ne s'inquiéta pas quand aux questions qu'Abby allait poser, il aviserait, comme toujours.

Abby avait l'incroyable capacité de comprendre les choses avant même qu'on lui en fasse part. De tous, elle était certainement la personne la plus proche de ses secrets. Si un jour il devait quitter le NCIS, il le savait, se serait à cause d'elle. Il lui était inconcevable de rester si elle parvenait à décoder la complexe énigme qu'il représentait. Or, Abigaël Scuito était la reine du décodage des énigmes insolubles.

Elle savait, bien qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais vraiment parlé, qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'il le laissait croire. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait entendu parler, un jour, au téléphone avec un ancien collègue installé en Allemagne. Or, son CV ne mentionnait pas un quelconque apprentissage de l'allemand. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais blessé au genou et qu'il avait donc toujours eut la capacité de jouer au basket au niveau universitaire. Ça, c'était à cause d'un stupide interne qui avait fait réussit à lui faire une radio du genou au lieu d'une radio des poumons, au temps de l'y-pestis. La dite photographie était revenue par erreur aux mains de Gibbs, puis d'Abby. Si le premier n'avait rien vu d'anormal, la deuxième, bien plus experte dans ce genre de chose, avait tout de suite vue l'anomalie.

Mais, Abby ne disait jamais rien. Elle se contentait de couler vers lui un regard interrogateur et inquiet, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au fichier des empreintes qui continuait à tourner, dans le vide, exempt de suspect, puis, éteignit l'écran et les lumières. La jeune femme remua légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller, serrant contre elle son hippopotame en peluche. La vision le fit sourire. Il baissa à nouveau la musique, sachant que la jeune femme préférait baigner dans le bruit plutôt que dans le silence le plus complet, et quitta le laboratoire.

Derrière lui, Abby se redressa lentement, sourcils froncés, le regard tourné vers la silhouette s'éloignant lentement vers l'ascenseur. Anthony Dinozzo s'avérait être un mystère complet et complexe. Alors qu'elle se recouchait, l'esprit pourtant embrouillé d'images et de mots, elle se fit la promesse de découvrir ce que ce nom cachait, ce que le masque pouvait bien dissimuler.

Elle adorait les énigmes non résolues, et Anthony en était une à sa portée.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ?


	2. Chapitre I Prova

**Disclaimer** : Eh bien non. Je sais, c'est bien triste, mais non. Je ne possède aucun droits sur cette superbe série qu'est NCIS. Je ne possède pas non plus les si célèbres personnages qui la constitue. Je serai déjà mariée à Dinozzo depuis bien longtemps, sinon ! ( non mais. )

**Avertissement** : Pour ce chapitre, j'annonce du petit broken ! Tony. Plus quelques évocations d'évènements douloureux. Tout est, pourtant, sous-entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Finalement, j'opte pour le Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils. Le slash, ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Et toujours du Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby. Ah !, et, non, désolée, ce ne sera pas une fic Tiva. J'ai un peu de mal avec le couple, je les vois plus frère et soeur qu'autre chose, vous voyez.

Vous êtes cinglés. Non, mais, vraiment. J'avais décidée un chapitre par semaine, car cette fic est la seule que j'écris au fur et à mesure, sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Alors, toute contente que je suis, je reviens sur le net ce soir pour poster mon deuxième chapitre, sans être passée de la semaine. Et je vois le nombre de reviews. Bah oui, quoi. Vous êtes de sacrés cinglés. ( mais ça ne veux pas dire que tout cela ne me fais pas plaisir, bien au contraire ! C'est juste que, aujourd'hui, mon ego a triplé de volume, c'est tout ... xD )

Bref, allons-y ! **naley33**, merci pour cette superbe review, constructive et tout et tout. Heureuse, très heureuse que cette fic te plaise et, surtout, qu'elle te remonte le moral. Concernant les fautes, sachez que je n'ai pas de béta et donc que, parfois, écrivant souvent tard le soir, il m'arrive de passer outre la relecture. Mea culpa. Bref, encore merci ! **JTFLAM**, **vivi**, merci pour votre review, très heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise ! **savannah**, tu verras que j'ai retenu ton avis. Il est vrai qu'un slash aurait rendu le tout un poil pesant. Merci pour ta review ! **cad10**, **lulu59**, merci beaucoup pour votre review ! **couzi12**, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur un point : en effet, l'appartement de Tony est assez absent dans la série ( oui, j'ai honte de ne pas l'avoir noter auparavant. ). Wouah. Ça me donne bien des idées, ça. Merci ! Merci pour ta review, **Agent Sachiimii** ! **floowie**, han, je sais, je sais, c'est vrai, j'avoue. « Dans la tête d'un tueur » est l'une de mes fics préférées, en ce qui concerne l'étude du personnage de Tony. Et, parfois, sans m'en rendre compte, il m'arrive d'écrire des choses se rapprochant de certaines choses m'ayant marquée. Comme cette fic. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas reproduire le travail d'écriture d'autres ! A quoi servirait cette fic, sinon ? **Tony4ever**, **minniehina,** **An author alone in the dark**, **otite la frite,** **missWeatherly – crazyPadalecki** ( comment ça, mes deux chouchous dans un seul pseudo ?! Ouhlàlà, je t'aime toi ! XD ), merci pour vos reviews ! Lokness, ah !, je l'attendais ce commentaire ! Eh bien, je reviendrai sur l'affaire du surnom, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout sera expliqué. Et, pour le Tiva, désolée, ce n'est pas encore vraiment mon truc. Peut-être dans une prochaine fic. Et, **sepi,** **Myyrdyn**, **Onsteller**, merci pour vos reviews !

Et, après cette longueee note, le chapitre tant attendu ! Je tiens à dire qu'il n'est pas très long, qu'il ne répondra peut-être pas à vos questions, qu'il ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais j'essaye de mettre en place mes idées. Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Columbus**, Ohio.

**Philadelphie**, Pennsylvanie.

**Peoria**, Illinois.

**Baltimore**, Maryland.

**Washington**, District de Columbia.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Abby, il me faudrait ces analyses pour dans deux heures, on vient de trouver un autre corps près de ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

La jeune femme sursauta, maudissant, pour la première fois de sa vie la discrétion naturelle de Gibbs. Elle se retourna, bras écartés, essayant de camoufler le fruit de ses recherches à l'agent senior qui, pourtant, balayait déjà le tableau de ses yeux perçants.

- G ... Gibbs ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu ...

- Abby ... Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur Dinozzo ?

- Mais, Gibbs, comment peux-tu croire que je ... ?

Les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur se levèrent au ciel, avant de se poser sur l'en-tête écrite par la laborantine, au sommet de ce tableau décidément bien trop grand pour que sa silhouette puisse en cacher la totalité.

Perchés à quelques centimètres de ses boucles noires, les mots ' Mystère Dinozzo ', peints en une calligraphie sombre et appuyée, sonnaient le début d'une enquête des plus singulières.

Abby ouvrit la bouche, cherchant le meilleur mensonge, la meilleure formulation. Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer, de but en blanc, qu'elle pensait que Tony n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la préférée de Gibbs, sans égocentrisme, et donc que l'homme pouvait croire à toutes ses excentricités, mais ça, ça serait trop gros à faire avaler, même si c'était l'exacte vérité.

Tony avait forgé un personnage, un caractère. Une apparence, dont les gens se contentaient. Mais, tout ce qui tournait autour de lui était emprunt de mystère, de doutes. Abby ne connaissait du passé de l'agent que quelques anecdotes, qu'elle savait parfois fausses et trompeuses. Si Anthony était bon acteur, il avait parfois un peu de mal à coordonner les quelques bribes d'informations qu'il lançait au compte-gouttes.

Parfois se trompait-il dans des dates, dans des noms, dans des évènements. Parfois disait-il avoir eut un frère, pour ensuite s'empresser de rectifier le tir, jurant qu'il était fils unique. Une fois avait-il annoncé que sa famille s'était installée aux États-Unis dans les années 20, pour le surlendemain dire que les Dinozzo étaient arrivés dans les années 70.

Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais remarqué ces discordances. Il pouvait se passer des mois, des années avant que l'annonce d'un événement passé soit confronté au paradoxe d'un autre, annoncé plus tôt. Gibbs ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Pas plus que McGee ou Ziva. Seule Kate avait eut, un jour, une réflexion allant dans ce sens, à l'égard de Tony.

Elle lui avait dit, devant l'équipe entière, qu'il devait parler de ses conquêtes, tout le temps, sans interruption, pour cacher un mal obscur, empoisonné. Elle avait pensée à haute voix que cet abcès devait être son passé.

Et, Tony avait pâlit. Considérablement. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps d'un battement de paupières. Puis, il avait rit, était redevenu le Dinozzo que tous connaissaient. Kate avait toujours su avoir visé juste.

Elle fut abattue par Ari quatre heures plus tard.

Abby n'aurait jamais découvert ces suspicions si un McGee ivre n'était pas arrivé chez elle ce soir là, répétant à vive voix les quelques derniers mots de l'agent disparue. C'est là qu'avaient commencés les soupçons, les regards en coin, inquiets et curieux, les recherches. Tony ressemblait à une enquête. Chercher à le décoder était à la fois drôle et angoissant.

Parfois se demandait-elle si elle voulait réellement tout savoir de lui, tout connaître de sa vie. La plupart du temps, les gens qui cachent leur passé ont de bonnes raisons pour le faire, de très bonnes raisons. Elle espérait juste que les mots ' abus ', ' drogue ', ' crime ', ' viol ', ne faisaient pas partis des secrets de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

- Abby ...

- C'est ... Écoutes, Gibbs, c'est ... C'est un projet pour l'anniversaire de Tony, voilà.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, arbora son air le plus énervé, faisant bien comprendre à l'ex-Marines qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant. Gibbs haussa un sourcil, clairement sceptique.

- Un projet pour l'anniversaire de Dinozzo ? Pour son anniversaire, celui qui aura lieu dans six mois ?

Mince. Ça lui apprendra à dire des mensonges, tiens.

- Ben, oui, on n'est jamais trop préparé pour ce genre de choses, Gibbs. Je veux que ça soit son plus beau cadeau. Enfin, ça le sera si tu me promets de ne rien lui dire.

Finalement, mentir ne semblait pas si difficile. Gibbs la fixa quelques secondes, essayant de déceler la faille dans son regard, puis se retourna, après lui avoir adressé un mince sourire.

- Je ne lui dirai rien. Si tu me trouves ce type, Abby. Sept corps, c'est sept de trop !

- Bien, chef !

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Abby se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau blanc, griffonné de parts et d'autres, en soupirant.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Richmond ne prit pas plus de deux heures.

Gibbs avait la fâcheuse lubie de conduire à une vitesse qui mettait à l'épreuve les compteurs de leurs voitures de fonction, tout en gardant, pourtant, une maîtrise totale de son environnement et de ses gestes. Cette capacité le laissait souvent admiratif. Même si, parfois, il finissait par oublier son envie lorsque le patron prenait un virage un peu trop serré à son goût.

Ce jour là, McGee renversa son café sur le pantalon de Ziva. Si la maladresse aurait pu le faire rire en temps normal, aujourd'hui, un simple regard dédaigneux se posa sur l'évènement.

S'ils en furent tous surpris, personne ne pipa mot. Surtout pas Gibbs.

Dinozzo était ... étrange. Ses mains ne cessaient de pianoter sur le tableau de bord d'un air nerveux, et son visage était plus pâle, plus tiré qu'à l'habitude. Gibbs soupira. Son agent senior avait dû rester debout toute la nuit, malgré ses ordres. Saleté de tête de mule.

Lui, Anthony, ne se préoccupa pas de l'attention des autres. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers l'affaire, alors qu'il repassait chaque fait, chaque indice, tentant de découvrir le mystère.

Il avait toujours détesté les énigmes, les secrets, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être. Il détestait rester dans le noir. Or, cette histoire de meurtres était un sacré morceau de ténèbres.

- Ziva, dépositions des témoins. McGee, indices. Dinozzo, photos.

- Bien, Boss.

Ziva s'éloigna, McGee s'agenouilla et il resta ainsi, stoïque, l'appareil entre les doigts. Ses pas le menèrent près de Ducky qui, déjà, évoquait souvenirs et passé sous la silhouette indifférente de Gibbs et le visage ébahit du Shérif local. Un mince sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Heure de la mort ? Pas plus de deux heures. Tiens. Voilà qui changeait des autres victimes.

Cause de la mort ? Blessure par balle, dans la nuque.

- Patron ? Je pense avoir trouvé la balle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Rien ne concordait. Les précédentes victimes, toutes tuées vingt-quatre heures avant la découverte du corps, une balle en plein coeur. Toutes avaient des traces visibles de tortures physiques, diverses, variées, mais toutes aussi abominables. Et pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on a affaire au même tueur ? Ça pourrait être une simple coïncidence, Boss, non ?

- Même disposition du corps, même modus operandi. Le tueur a dû être dérangé ou a dû manqué de temps. Tuer par derrière peut évoquer un acte lâche, mais, après six meurtres froidement exécutés, notre tueur ne l'est définitivement pas. Cela peut aussi évoquer une volonté d'en finir vite, tout en continuant le besoin de déshumanisation de la victime, ici par la position de soumission, la victime ayant vraisemblablement été à genoux avant sa mort, avant par les tortures, le tueur ayant tout fait pour gommer les traits distinctifs de ses victimes avant de les tuer. Ce mec doit être un sacré barge.

Les mots se déversèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Les yeux rivés sur le corps à ses pieds, il resta droit, presque froid, indifférent. Les regards pesants et étonnés de ses collègues coulèrent sur lui sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Au fil de ses paroles, sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre, alors que les faits semblaient ramener d'autres souvenirs, d'autres visages, d'autres noms.

La dernière phrase fut sans grande conviction, ses mots se hachant sous la pression, l'horrible certitude se faisant lentement un chemin dans son esprit.

Il connaissait ce mode opératoire. Il savait. Les premières victimes, exécutées avec beaucoup de soin, beaucoup trop, ça avait été l'élément gênant. Les tortures étaient trop sophistiquées, mais c'était pourtant les mêmes. Il pâlit.

Il savait.

- Tony ?

Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Il se redressa, son regard passant ça et là, de l'autre côté des barrières séparant la rue de la scène du crime, cherchant une voiture fixe et distincte, une personne à l'aspect étrange, à l'expression trop neutre ou trop réjouie. A l'est, une voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que ce devait être une de ces voitures de sport hors de prix de marque italienne.

Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement, calmement. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. En un réflexe venu du passé, il se dégagea violemment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se fut pour plonger dans le regard perçant et puant l'inquiétude de Gibbs. Il en fut plus mortifié encore, si cela était possible.

- Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

- Jethro, je pense que notre tueur est effectivement quelqu'un de très pressé, comme nous l'a fait remarqué Anthony. Monsieur Palmer, pouvez-vous ...

Sur le sol de béton, à quelques mètres du corps, quelques gouttes de sang, manifestement pas celui de la victime. Un tueur finissait toujours par faire une erreur.

Il aurait juste préféré retarder celle-ci le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Très tôt, il avait été dans l'incapacité totale de dormir. Trop de visages, trop de données, trop d'horreur.

Bien sûr, tout cela s'était renforcé avec le temps, les enquêtes abominables aidant, et, aujourd'hui, seuls les somnifères, anti-dépresseurs et autres médicaments lui permettaient de passer plus de quatre heures de sommeil de suite. Mais, ça, ça faisait partit des innombrables choses que Gibbs ne devait jamais découvrir.

Il écrivit son rapport trop vite, il en eut conscience. Derrière son écran, McGee regardait ses doigts voler sur le clavier avec un clair ébahissement, alors que le visage de Ziva était marqué par la suspicion. Il sut avant même d'entendre les rumeurs, les commentaires, que le masque s'était fissuré.

Il s'arrêta un instant, les doigts tremblants. Il savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. Il s'était juré à son arrivée au NCIS de partir à l'instant même où des doutes se feraient sentir. Il avait déjà laissé Abby s'approcher de trop près des mensonges. Il ne pouvait envisager le fait que Gibbs apprenne tout, sache tout de lui, de sa vie.

Il ne pouvait imaginer le chaos qui régnerait alors.

Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti si proche de la rupture, si près du bord. Ils avaient trouvés le sang. Ils trouveraient le reste.

- Anthony Dinozzo ?

Il prit le temps de sauvegarder le fichier, sauvant le rapport, puis leva les yeux, tombant sur les prunelles acérées de Tobias Fornell. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées et blanchâtres. Sachant ce qui allait suivre, il se leva, lentement, presque mollement.

Mécaniquement, un grand sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard défiait celui des deux subalternes de l'agent spécial, qui le jaugeait d'un regard froid et mauvais.

- Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fornell ?

Gibbs, sourcils froncés, silhouette tendue, vint se placer si vite entre lui et les agents du FBI qu'il cru, un instant, qu'il avait usé de quelques pouvoirs magiques pour y parvenir. L'idée le fit sourire, mais le sourire n'éclaira pas ses yeux.

- Il semblerait que ton agent se perd dans des sentiers assez égarés, Gibbs. Votre laborantine, Sciuto, nous a fait parvenir le sang trouvé sur la scène de crime, comme l'accord passé entre le NCIS et le FBI le stipulait. Or, ce sang, il appartient à Dinozzo. Allez, emmenez-le.

Il n'eut pas même le coeur à plaisanter, à défier, à sourire. McGee et Ziva se levèrent, pâles, visiblement choqués. Abby et Ducky, comme poussés par l'instinct, se tenaient près de l'ascenseur, et semblaient tout aussi démunis.

On lui passa les menottes, lui dit ses droits. Plongé dans une torpeur cotonneuse, il releva la tête vers Gibbs, toujours près de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les yeux perçants le firent vaciller et il sentit le masque glisser. Le regard bleuté s'écarquilla, et il comprit que s'était finit.

- Vous avez peut-être le monopole des indices, mais nous avons celui des suspects, c'était l'accord, Fornell. S'il doit être interrogé, il le sera ici, comme les règles le stipule.

Il retint son souffle. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait préféré être transféré dans les bureaux du FBI, loin de Gibbs, d'Abby et des autres, loin de leurs regards, loin de leur sollicitude. Il avait apprit à être seul dans les moments durs, à s'en sortir sans aide quelconque. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il se passerait de leur compassion, pas pour leur faire du mal en toute conscience de fait, simplement pour les éloigner, pour, au contraire, leur éviter de souffrir à cause de ses mensonges.

Il n'était pas égocentrique, mais il savait pertinemment que les non-dits et les secrets allaient en blesser plus d'un.

Il connaissait Abby et son sens de l'amitié. Il connaissait le paternalisme exacerbé de Gibbs. Il connaissait la recherche de modèle de McGee. Il connaissait Ziva et sa peur d'avoir confiance en vain. Il connaissait Ducky et son implication.

Au fil des ans, des épreuves, des joies et des larmes, ils étaient devenus sa famille, ce qu'il en avait de plus proche, ici, à Washington. Les décevoir provoquait en lui un déchirement absolu. Il préférait encore mourir que de revivre la haine, le dégoût de l'autre, l'inacceptation.

Il avait survécu au rejet de son père, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à celui de Gibbs.

Il fut traîné dans une salle d'interrogatoire classique, se fit asseoir de force, se retrouva dans cette pièce fortement éclairée, hostile, close. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il sentit son corps tout entier vaciller sous les soubresauts. Il n'aimait pas la promiscuité de l'endroit. Les douloureux souvenirs jaillissaient trop vite.

Il ferma les yeux, s'ordonna de rester calme, calme et posé, normal. Mais, lorsqu'il battit des paupières, la vitre sans teint lui renvoya son image, une image qu'il avait apprit à détester, à haïr, au fil des années. Des traits italiens significatifs, des yeux verts éteints et légèrement cernés de noir, preuve d'insomnie, une pâleur dérangeante, contrastant avec la peau bronzée, preuve d'anxiété, de nervosité, de malaise, des cheveux châtains; Il était parfaitement banal.

Banal.

Banal était un bon mot. Péjoratif. Discriminatoire. Dire de quelqu'un qu'il était normal donnait un bon effet, celui de dire que cette personne n'était ni étrange, ni déplacée. Mais, banal montrait un certain ennui, une certaine lassitude, un certain mépris. La normalité avait du bon pour les gens. La banalité impliquait un degré de descente sociale. Or, il était banal. Il se complaisait dans un personnage fictif, inventé, pour tenter d'y remédier, de se défaire de cette banalité exacerbée.

Mais, au final, il en revenait toujours au même point, à la même blessure. La banalité, celle de n'être personne, celle d'être une autre fourmi parmi les fourmis. Un masque coloré pour combler la pourriture d'un être vide, effacé, anéanti.

Il trembla.

Il entendit dans un lointain écho la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en un claquement sec, mauvais. Fornell se glissa face à lui, froid, dur, formel. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, de peur de voir apparaître les visages de ses collègues derrière la vitre, chose qu'il savait idiote. Et pourtant, ils devaient être là, le scrutant, essayant de découvrir les secrets, les rouages de l'affaire.

Les photos glissèrent jusqu'à lui, les questions commencèrent. Les secrets se dévoilèrent.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

Verdict ?


	3. Chapitre II Accusa

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : Rien de très méchant dans ce chapitre. Mais, pour le croustillant, ça arrivera par la suite, je vous assure.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Alors, **Onsteller**, je sais, je sais, c'est l'un de mes épisodes favoris, alors ... xD Mais, je promets, ça sera très différent de l'épisode. Merci pour la review ! **floowie**, ah !, « Le Parrain » est également une de mes fics favorites ! Au début, je m'en étais fortement inspirée, notamment pour les relations père/fils dans le clan Dinozzo mais, finalement, je m'essaye à quelque chose d'inédit ( à voir dans les chapitres suivants ^^ ). Merci pour ta review ! **sepi**, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que ce troisième chapitre te plaise tout autant que les deux précédents ! **Sunday87**, merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, c'est à voir dans les chapitres suivants, même si quelques informations sont déjà données dans celui-ci. **savannah**, désolée, mais je suis une véritable sadique, ce qui explique l'arrêt brutal du chapitre ^^. Merci pour ta review ! **Tony4ever**, **lulu59, cad10**, merci pour vos reviews ! **Lokness**, ce chapitre étant avant tout concentré sur les réactions de l'équipe face à l'incarcération de Tony, je pense qu'il te fournira quelques réponses. Pour le reste, c'est dans la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! c**ounzi**, **shinseph**, je dirai juste que la réponse se trouve quelques lignes plus loin ^^. Merci pour vos reviews ! **hopkins0**, j'essayerai de rester dans l'originalité. L'histoire n'est pas encore écrite, donc je m'inspire beaucoup d'idées venues ci et là, tout en essayant de rester le plus éloigné des autres fics traitant le sujet. Espérons que ça marche ^^. Merci pour ta review !

Alors, déjà, ne me détestez pas. Vous verrez la raison de mes mots au fil du chapitre xD. J'ai dû jongler avec des preuves, des faits juridiques, des faits familiaux, des informations déjà placées dans la série, et tout ce qui concerne les idées venues de mon esprit bancal. Surtout, si le fil de l'interrogatoire vous paraît flou, prévenez-moi, car, pour moi, sachant déjà où je veux en venir, tout me semble assez clair. Au fil de l'écriture, il me semble que tout devient plus difficile à relater. J'essayerais, pourtant, de garder la même cadence de post. Bon, j'augmenterais sûrement pendant les vacances, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^. Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit à ce jour. Profitez-en !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Silence pesant. Traits crispés. Surprise étouffée.

Le climat était pesant et les sanglots étouffés d'Abby n'arrangèrent rien à la situation critique et inimaginable se déroulant, alors, devant leurs yeux.

Tony, le Tony Dinozzo, leur collègue, leur ami ... suspect dans une affaire de meurtres.

Personne n'aurait pu le prédire.

- Abby ... As-tu fais une analyse du sang trouvé avant de l'envoyer au FBI ?

- N ... Non, ils ... Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient s'en charger et que ... Que je n'avais pas à m'en soucier.

Gibbs, lèvres pincées, hocha la tête, tournant le regard vers la silhouette avachie de l'autre côté de la vitre, celle de son agent senior, muet et visiblement très mal à l'aise, tête baissé face aux paroles et au regard sauvage de Fornell. Une main s'accrocha à la sienne et Abby glissa sa tête sur son épaule. Il soupira, passa un bras autour des épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux de la jeune femme, consolateur, lui-même visiblement inquiet.

- Mais ... C'est une simple erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Il va s'en sortir, comme la dernière fois, non ?

- Il s'en sort toujours. Tony s'en sort toujours.

Ses yeux bleus passèrent de la mine décomposée de McGee à la silhouette fragile de Ziva. Il avait toujours su à quel point tous aimaient Tony.

McGee le considérait comme un modèle et, malgré les blagues, les remarques parfois blessantes de l'un ou de l'autre, l'avait immédiatement adopté comme un substitut de grand frère. Ziva, au-delà du masque de bon soldat du Mossad et de sa froideur habituelle, avait une confiance aveugle en Tony, malgré, à ce qu'elle avait pu lui confier, sa réticence à laisser les gens s'approcher de trop près de son coeur.

Et Abby. Gibbs la considérait comme sa propre fille, comme McGee ou Ziva auraient pu être également ses enfants d'adoptions, comme il pouvait aussi considérer Tony. Abby avait un si grand amour pour l'agent aujourd'hui interrogé que Gibbs s'était maintes fois demandé si le tout ne cachait pas un peu de sentiments. Abby voyait tout, Abby entendait tout, Abby comprenait tout. Gibbs savait pertinemment qu'elle en savait plus sur quiconque que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire, et notamment sur Tony, qu'elle considérait presque comme son frère, son plus fidèle ami. Ducky, à ses côtés, soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux.

Tous souffraient. Sans distinction de cas.

Anthony Dinozzo, au fil des mois, des années, des blagues et des tragédies, avait su se faire une place importante dans leurs coeurs, dans leurs mémoires. Le savoir impliqué dans une affaire si sordide, sans pourtant le croire, et ce en aucun cas, coupable, avait un côté étonnamment bouleversant et déstabilisant.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se défend pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien ?

Le brin de panique implanté dans le ton faussement impassible de Ziva n'échappa à personne. Pourtant, pas un n'y répondit. On était trop inquiet, trop bouleversé, trop ébahit pour cela.

Et Dinozzo ne parlait pas. Dinozzo, pour eux, pour la première fois de ces quelques années au NCIS, ne se défendait même pas. Assit sur cette chaise, les épaules affaissées et la tête basse, la silhouette du parfait coupable.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas avoir tué tous ces gens. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Ou, sinon, à la solde de qui ? Gibbs détestait les secrets, les énigmes, les mystères. Il détestait rester dans le noir. Or, cette histoire était un sacré morceau de ténèbres.

- Vous pouvez ne pas répondre à mes questions, Dinozzo, comme la loi le stipule, mais votre manque de communication passera, pour moi et pour toutes les personnes présentes de l'autre côté de cette vitre, pour un aveu. Je vais donc vous poser cette question une dernière fois : Avez-vous tué ou participé aux meurtres de ces sept personnes ?

Avouer. C'était si simple d'avouer. Un simple ' Oui. ', un simple ' Non. ', rien de très compliqué, en soit. Il serra les dents. Céder à la facilité faisait, pourtant, rarement partit du cheminement de ses choix. Fornell, excédé, claqua ses mains sur la table, ce qui eut l'avantage de le faire sursauter. Cela, pourtant, ne l'arracha pas au mutisme.

Il savait rester muet. Ne pas parler, être discret, se faire oublier. Cela avait été un de ses jeux favoris, durant l'enfance. Au point où son père, un soir, l'avait même oublié dans une suite d'hôtel, en Californie, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Ce souvenir l'avait toujours fait sourire.

Être un simple meuble, un simple objet, une simple particule de l'air ambiant, flottant sans existence. C'était tellement simple de se faire oublier des autres. C'était tellement simple d'avouer.

- Je ne sais pas.

Fornell, occupé à arpenter la pièce de long en large, s'immobilisa. De l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, tous retinrent leur souffle, perdus dans l'ébahissement le plus total.

- Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce n'était qu'un premier murmure, puis ce fut plus concret, plus posé. Il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer à sourire. Il eut au moins la vague joie que le masque n'était pas totalement tombé.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux verts venant directement se poser sur la silhouette de l'agent du FBI, un sourire carton-pâte, arrogant et puant l'amertume, se collant directement à ses lèvres. Rien n'atteignit ses yeux. Il sut que, si Fornell prenait la peine de plonger son regard dans le sien, tout ce qu'il verrait serrait un néant total et obscur.

Gibbs avait du le voir, un peu plus tôt. Gibbs savait.

Sa conscience rugit et il tressaillit, légèrement, comme si on venait de lui porter un coup en plein estomac. Il se reprit bien vite, évitant toujours du regard la vitre maudite. Évitant son portrait, évitant le dégoût flagrant des autres. Son rythme cardiaque s'envola.

- Comment ne peut-on pas savoir une telle chose ?! Avez-vous, oui ou non, participé à ces meurtres ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Fornell se détourna de lui, passant une main sur son visage marqué par la lassitude, par la fatigue.

Il n'aimait pas cette affaire. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Gibbs était un vieil ami, et il savait pertinemment combien il tenait à ses agents. Alors, comment allait-il pouvoir révéler le tout sans blesser, sans tout anéantir ?

Son regard passa sur la vitre. Un simple regard d'excuse, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers l'agent assit derrière lui, stoïque et impassible. Il frissonna en voyant, pourtant, une lueur folle briller dans le regard délavé de son interlocuteur.

Il était certain que Dinozzo savait également où il voulait en venir.

Il soupira et sortit un autre dossier de sa pochette, l'ouvrit et disposa quelques photographies face à un Dinozzo qui parut, aussitôt, beaucoup moins souriant.

- Ces photos ont été prises par la division anti-criminalité du Département de la police de Chicago. Triste affaire, deux morts par balle et un blessé. Les parents tués et la fille de douze ans rescapée. Les Hollows étaient des avocats fortunés, travaillant dans le cabinet le plus prestigieux de Chicago. La police a d'abord cru à un simple cambriolage ayant mal tourné, avant que la fillette n'apporte son témoignage. D'après elle, les suspects auraient été quatre, armés, masqués, très professionnels. Ils auraient tués avec un sens du détail presque chirurgical, ramassant chaque preuve, effaçant chaque empreinte. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'en prenne à la petite et qu'un autre, visiblement le chef de la petite bande, l'en empêche. Il aurait, alors, enlevé sa cagoule et s'en serait prit violemment aux autres.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela me concerne.

- Comme je l'ai dit, soucieux de la santé de la petite, il aurait dévoilé son visage, sûrement par inadvertance, à celle-ci. Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'avec le traumatisme elle aurait tout oublié, mais elle s'est souvenu de tout, et ce avec une incroyable facilité ...

Retenant son souffle, il fit glisser jusqu'à l'agent le portrait-robot qu'il tenait en mains. Dinozzo pâlit. Il su qu'il avait gagné.

Cette perspective ne le réjouit en aucun cas.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arracha l'affiche des mains de l'agent et vint la mettre face à la vitre, histoire que Gibbs et son équipe ne puisse pas nier, ce fut une claire froideur et un total détachement qui accompagna ses gestes.

Abby posa une main sur sa bouche et tous sursautèrent. Ils furent plus perdus et désespérés encore. Le portrait-robot, magnifiquement bien ficelé, aurait pu être une photographie nature d'Anthony Dinozzo.

- Ce ... Ce n'est pas possible ...

Les mots de McGee, se répercutant contre les parois de la pièce, reflétèrent l'incompréhension silencieuse générale. De l'autre côté du miroir, désillusionné, Anthony perdit son sourire.

- Ce n'était pas moi.

- Je sais. Lors de cette affaire, vous étiez ici, à Washington, en mission d'infiltration pour la directrice du NCIS, Jenny Shepard. Vous n'auriez pas pu être à deux endroits différents au même moment, n'est-ce pas ? A moins de pouvoir vous dédoubler, cela aurait été impossible ...

Le climat devint soudain si hostile que Gibbs eut envie de faire irruption dans la salle d'interrogatoire où son agent était interrogé. Il vit Dinozzo serrer les poings et perdre toutes couleurs. Dans ses bras, Abby s'était calmée, mais la peur et l'incompréhension avaient remplacés les larmes.

Fornell fit face à l'agent, essayant de passer outre la lueur dangereuse et folle qui brillait au fond de son regard éteint. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que l'idée de se retrouver, soudainement, face à un total inconnu émergeait en lui.

Ce n'était plus l'agent de terrain, l'homme blagueur et charmeur qu'il avait en face de lui. Anthony Dinozzo venait de se métamorphoser en quelqu'un, en quelque chose de plus noir, de plus complexe, de plus sombre.

En quelque chose d'inconnu.

- Il nous a fallut des mois pour trouver assez de preuves pour pouvoir vérifier cette hypothèse. Le fait est que, si les Dinozzo existent bien, les banques de données ne possèdent rien sur ses membres, sur leur nombre, leurs métiers, leur localisation ... Il a fallut des mois pour trouver un article paru dans un journal italien dans les années 70, parlant de Ismaele Dinozzo, fortuné homme d'affaire, et de ses deux plus jeunes fils, Antonio et Vitaliano, partis de Naples, ville natale de ce que tous appelaient alors le clan Dinozzo, pour les États-Unis à cause d'une simple histoire de business florissant.

Fornell glissa une autre photographie face à l'agent. Celui-ci, démuni face à toutes ces preuves, ne pu que baisser les yeux sur le spectacle. La vision de ces deux gamins de quatre ans, riant aux éclats sur les genoux d'une femme brune au sourire heureux, lui donna la nausée.

- De là, plus aucune trace des Dinozzo. Jusqu'à la mort d'une certaine Vittoria Santo, deux ans plus tard. Assassinée, horriblement défigurée par son agresseur.

Cette photographie là, il n'osa même pas poser les yeux dessus. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, ses yeux le piquèrent désagréablement. Sa voix était hachée, brisée sous l'émotion, lorsqu'il parla.

- C'était ma mère.

- Je sais. Femme illégitime d'Ismaele Dinozzo, mère de ses deux enfants, italienne. L'enquête fut classée sans suite. On n'a jamais retrouvé l'assassin, même si tous savaient, sans le dire, le nom du coupable présumé ...

Gibbs ferma les yeux, envahit par la colère. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir, ne pas savoir ? C'était inadmissible.

- Ensuite, disparition totale. Certes, en comparant les indices de certaines affaires non résolues dans le secteur de Chicago, nous avons trouvés des preuves nous portant jusqu'à votre père ou votre frère, mais rien de très significatif. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je pourrai vous inculper pour complicité, Dinozzo, sauf que je n'ai ni preuves, ni la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve votre frère jumeau. Je ne sais également pas où se trouve votre père, s'il baigne dans je ne sais quel trafic ou association de malfaiteurs, et si, vous également, en faites partit. Tout cela, c'est à vous de me le dire, Anthony, ou devrais-je dire Antonio.

Trahir son père n'avait jamais été un problème. Il excellait dans cet art de décevoir la figure paternelle, de contourner ses ordres, de la rendre violente. Tout comme l'envie d'être invisible, décevoir le grand Ismaele Dinozzo avait été un jeu subtile durant son enfance, du moins, avant que la haine ne gagne sur la déception. Après, le tout s'était changé en une peur de l'erreur angoissante, terrorisante.

Les coups, les coups, les coups. Ils les sentaient encore.

Ici, la trahison était plus basse encore qu'elle se dirigeait vers son frère. Il croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger, les plaquant contre lui, se dérobant au regard de l'agent l'accusant froidement. Il ne pouvait pas vendre Vitali. La simple évocation du nom le fit flancher.

Si son coeur refusait de livrer le moindre mot, sa conscience, elle, voulut au moins expliquer, prendre l'histoire du début. S'il en disait assez, tout en évitant les détails, peut-être Fornell en aurait-il assez, peut-être ne lui poserait-il plus aucune autre question. Il en douta. Son regard verdâtre se perdit sur la silhouette inflexible de l'agent avant de se décider. Il soupira.

- Ils appelaient ça le clan Dinozzo parce que la famille était si grande qu'on pouvait compter des cousins, des frères, des oncles, dans chaque partie du pays. Les rumeurs disaient que mon grand-père, Giulio Dinozzo, faisait partit de la mafia napolitaine, et qu'il avait fait assassiner des centaines de personnes à travers le pays. En fait, il s'était simplement enrichi grâce à l'importation et l'exportation de marchandises. Mon père, Ismaele, était le cadet de la famille. Il était sournois, impulsif, violent, jaloux, mesquin, opportuniste. Il n'aimait que l'argent, les fêtes, l'alcool, les femmes. D'après les dires de ma grand-mère, mon père et mon grand-père se haïssaient. Finalement, Giulio est mort, le frère aîné de mon père a suivit de peu et c'est lui qui a reprit l'entreprise familiale. Il s'est marié et a eut un fils et une fille, Raffaele et Natalina, avant de divorcer deux ans plus tard.

- Donc, Vitali n'est pas votre seul frère ?

- Nous étions six. Raffaele est mort il y a trois ans. Natalina est l'aînée, suivit de Sebastiano, Vitaliano et moi-même, puis de Carmine, le benjamin. Seul Vitaliano est mon véritable frère, les autres ont eut des mères différentes. Et, nous avons tous américanisés nos noms à notre arrivée aux États-Unis, notre père le voulait, histoire de passer inaperçus.

- Où sont-ils en ce moment ?

- Natalina, aujourd'hui Natalie, vit en Allemagne, elle est médecin et a coupée tous liens avec notre père depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas parlé à Sebastian depuis mes dix-huit ans; Je crois qu'il vit toujours au crochet de notre père. Et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvent Vitali et Carmine. J'ai juste entendu dire qu'ils avaient été vus en Italie, il y a trois mois de ça. Je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec les autres. Rafael et moi avions plus de dix ans d'écart, Natalie a quittée les États-Unis à mes huit ans, Sebastian est le portrait même de notre père, Vitali est tout ce que j'aurai du être et Carmine croit dur comme fer à tout ce que peut dire Ismaele de moi. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été une grande et heureuse famille.

- Écoutez, Dinozzo, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je prendrai ces informations comme une preuve de votre bonne volonté, et je témoignerais en votre faveur devant un tribunal. Seulement, mes supérieurs n'ont pas vraiment la même vision des choses. Ils veulent la tête de votre frère sur un pic et, par conséquent, la votre également. Je pourrai aussi vous dire qu'ils aimeraient mettre votre père en prison pour le restant de ses jours, car nous possédons des preuves flagrantes l'impliquant dans divers meurtres, kidnappings, et autres affaires de vols, mais j'ai la claire suspicion que cela ne vous ferait ni chaud, ni froid.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que c'était mon sang sur cette scène de crime ? Que c'était celui de mon frère ?

- La particularité des jumeaux est qu'ils possèdent le même groupe sanguin et les mêmes particularités au plan génétique. Affirmer que ce sang vous appartient serait comme jouer à pile ou face.

- J'étais ici lors de l'heure présumée de la mort.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et un subordonné s'avança. Il tendit une lettre à Fornell et posa un kit médical sur la table, d'où il sortit une seringue. A la vision, Anthony recula légèrement. Les aiguilles, les hôpitaux en général, faisaient partis des choses existantes qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Il haïssait les piqûres comme il redoutait le fait d'être malade.

Être malade c'était être faible. Et, il ne pouvait pas être faible. Il se le refusait. L'image hospitalière, en un sens, lui renvoyait les mots de son père en pleine figure. Ceux qui le qualifiait d'erreur, de femmelette, de mauviette.

L'image banale que les gens avaient des jumeaux était celle du premier fort et brave et du second faible et effacé. Il avait toujours haït tous ces stéréotypes, toutes ces images collant à la peau des gens et, pourtant, dans ce cas-ci, rien n'avait été inventé.

Vitali, l'aîné, était sympathique, charismatique, fort et généreux. Le garçon rêvé. Leur père en avait toujours parlé par louanges. Lui, le cadet, était frêle, constamment malade. Il était passé de simples rhumes à des pneumonies sévères, de brefs jours à de longs mois de maladie, enterré sous une couverture. Cela avait empiré après la mort de leur mère. Ismaele avait alors délaissé son fils pour se tourner vers son jumeau.

Au fond de son coeur, il en avait toujours ressenti une profonde et violente amertume.

- J'ai un mandat m'autorisant à récolter un peu de votre sang afin de le comparer à celui retrouvé sur la scène de crime.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela va servir.

- On a découvert des traces de produits stupéfiants, en l'occurrence de la cocaïne, dans le sang retrouvé. Si, effectivement, on retrouve des traces de drogue dans votre sang, vous serez le meurtrier. Si en revanche ce n'est pas le cas, nous saurons que c'est votre frère, le coupable.

- Qui vous dit que des deux ce n'est pas moi, le drogué ?

- Rien ne nous le dit, c'est vrai. Je miserais, pour cette information, sur les dires de Gibbs et de vos collègues, qui m'ont assurés qu'il était inconcevable que vous soyez un adepte de drogues en tout genre. Alors, remontez votre manche, Dinozzo.

Du coin de l'oeil, l'aiguille s'avança. Il eut la soudaine envie de s'enfuir, de planter l'instrument dans le bras de cet infirmier et de courir loin, très loin. L'insécurité l'envahit, alors qu'il reculait lentement, instinctivement, allant même jusqu'à se lever brusquement de sa chaise, sous le regard méfiant de Fornell.

Il devait paraître fou, désaxé. Si Vance était derrière cette vitre, s'en était finie de sa carrière. Il eut envie de hurler.

- Je ... Je veux parler à mon avocat. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela.

Fornell soupira, agacé et las. Il passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés, avant de sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste, qu'il lança en direction du jeune homme.

- L'identité de l'avocat ?

- Leandro Levi, il exerce au barreau de Chicago. Il sera là dans moins de deux heures.

Le numéro fut composé et, quelques secondes plus tard, face à la mine ébahit de l'agent du FBI, la langue italienne se déliait et se liait avec frénésie. Fornell, sonné, quitta la pièce, et fut bien vite rejoint par Gibbs, visiblement furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Fornell ? As-tu, oui ou non, des preuves tangibles incriminant mon agent dans ce meurtre ou te reposes-tu seulement sur des soupçons, de prétendus liens de parentés, et des tests inutiles ?

L'agent du FBI ignora son collègue, faisant un vague mais significatif geste de la main à l'un de ses subordonnés qui, immédiatement, tourna les talons d'un pas pressé. Gibbs fut vite rejoint par ses pairs et, lorsque Fornell tourna la tête, se fut pour se confronter à la colère et à l'incompréhension générale de l'équipe. Il soupira, sachant à quelle tempête il allait faire face, dorénavant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ?

- Vous devez vous tromper, Tony n'a jamais eut de jumeau ou quoi que se soit !

- Tout aurait été écrit dans son dossier, il vous mène en bateau.

- On a toujours eut des suspicions concernant son enfance, mais ...

- Cela fait des mois que le FBI enquête sur Ismaele et Vitaliano Dinozzo. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avions jamais eut la prétention de penser qu'Anthony leur était lié car, après tout, la communauté italienne n'est pas si restreinte que cela, aux États-Unis, et Dinozzo est assurément un nom courant. Même avant d'entrer dans cette salle, je n'étais pas certain de son implication dans l'affaire, mais il semble que ton agent se soit vendu par lui-même, Jethro.

Gibbs eut un sourire nerveux, un rictus, alors que les faits énoncés faisaient montés en lui une colère sourde et aveugle.

Il avait toujours possédé un sens de la protection surdéveloppé, et ce bien avant la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Un sens qui s'était accru après la tragédie. Par la suite, il avait tenté de se défaire de toutes emprises sentimentales ou amicales. Cela avait marché, un temps.

Jusqu'à Ducky. Jusqu'à Abby. Jusqu'à Tony.

L'un était devenu son plus proche ami. La seconde avait percée sa carapace, l'avait apprivoisée, était devenue aussi proche qu'une fille, pour lui. Le dernier avait définitivement balayé le mur le protégeant, avait fait s'effondrer toutes défenses.

Par la suite, McGee, Kate et Ziva avaient fait leur entrée, et tous avaient eut leur place dans son coeur.

Le NCIS était une famille, sa famille. Il ne pouvait concevoir le fait qu'un de ses agents soit en danger, le fait de le laisser se débattre par lui-même sans l'aider, le soutenir. Il ferait tout pour sortir Tony de là.

Quitte à aller chercher Ismaele Dinozzo par ses propres moyens.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui a menti ? Que l'analyse de sang ne montre en rien qu'il est le coupable ?

- C'est bien son sang, il correspond aux bases de données fondées sur l'ADN des agents fédéraux du NCIS. Le fait est que nous ne possédons pas le sang de son frère jumeau, donc toute comparaison est impossible. Seul le portrait-robot et les dires de certaines sources nous ont confirmés que ton agent et Vitali étaient frères.

- Donc ... Pas de cocaïne ?

- Si, Jethro. Il y en avait dans le sang de Dinozzo.

Le coup fut traître, il en eut la pleine conscience. Le visage de Gibbs se referma en un instant, Abby porta ses mains à sa bouche, Ziva tressaillit, McGee ne put contenir sa surprise, Ducky baissa des yeux fatigués sur le sol. Ils pâlirent et ne surent que répondre, que dire, que faire. Fornell, lui-même, sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge, à ses propres mots.

L'information impliquait trop d'enjeux.

Il vit la peur, la trahison, le défi, la surprise, le déni, l'incompréhension, l'accablement, la colère, défiler derrière les yeux, sur les visages.

Il continua, malgré tout.

- Votre agent est en ce moment même en train de parler à Leandro Levi, un célèbre avocat de Chicago, italien, et également avocat de Ismaele Dinozzo. C'est grâce à lui que Dinozzo a pu se sortir de quelques dizaines d'affaires d'escroquerie, de vol, de meurtre, ... A cause de cet appel, rien n'empêchera mes supérieurs de condamner Anthony pour complicité. J'en suis désolé.

Il se détourna, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps les regards, les mines soucieuses, la tension progressive et intolérable. Gibbs ne le retint même pas, sûrement trop ébranlé, trop bouleversé par ces soudaines révélations pour se rendre compte de sa disparition.

McGee prit Abby dans ses bras, Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de Ziva et échangea un regard où se mêlait panique et incompréhension avec Ducky.

Tout semblait s'effondrer, partir, éclater en morceaux. Hier encore, rien n'aurait prédit un tel cataclysme, un tel effondrement des faits ancrés. Certes, tous avaient déjà soupçonnés un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange chez leur collègue sans pourtant penser que l'humour et le sourire cachaient des faits et des origines aussi obscurs.

Gibbs passa son regard de l'un à l'autre puis, en silence, quitta le couloir, s'éloigna de la pièce maudite, de l'agent incriminé.

Ils formaient une famille, une famille en pleine tourmente, en pleine décadence.

Brisée par l'accusation.

* * *

Si vous ne me tuez pas, vous aurez le chapitre dans une semaine ! ^^ Votre avis ?


	4. Chapitre III Solidale

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : Beaucoup de méchants mots, quelques violences physiques, ... Ça commence à devenir sérieux, mes cocos !

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Alors, je m'aperçois que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews. Que se passe-t-il ? Êtes-vous moins nombreux à lire cette fic ? Le fil de l'histoire vous déplaît-il ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, surtout, je ne cherche qu'à améliorer cette histoire, après tout.

Bon nombre de vous on était insatisfaits concernant le délai de postage des chapitres. Je sais que c'est long, mais je vous promets de ne pas laisser tomber cette fic qui me tient très à coeur. De plus, sachez que j'ai pas mal de devoirs, que je ne suis pas tout le temps sur l'ordinateur et que j'ai parfois ni l'envie, ni de bonnes idées pour pouvoir me mette à écrire. J'en suis désolée, mais c'est ainsi, malheureusement.

Bon, allez, cette fois-ci, c'est parti xD. **floowie,** merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu trouves ce chapitre à la hauteur des trois précédents ! **Tony4ever**, voilà les réponses à tes questions ^^ : ahah ! XD Alors, premièrement, la relation Vitali – Tony sera abordée dans le prochain chapitre, donc il faudra attendre, et, deuxièmement, la relation drogue – Tony sera également abordée dans les chapitres suivants. En bref, je ne peux pas répondre clairement sans partir dans de vagues spoilers de la suite, j'en suis désolée. Merci pour ta ( tes ^^ ) review. l**ulu59**, **savannah**, **piplete**, merci pour vos reviews ! **Onsteller**, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! **couzi12**, j'espère que cette suite t'apportera les réponses nécessaires. Merci pour ta review ! **shannen**, merci, maintenant, je ne passe plus les portes car mes chevilles ont triplées de volume xD. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments et ta review ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir =D. Et, merci **Pline84** pour ta review !

Je vois que beaucoup ont du mal à voir un Tony junkie. Roh, mais allez quoi, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pensés que le masque, le côté sombre, la sorte de schizophrénie latente, tout cela pourrait être provoqué par un abus de stupéfiants ?! ( Qui provoque paranoïa, insomnies, manque, irritation, et j'en passe et des meilleures. ). Le Tony de mon histoire n'a pas pu devenir tel qu'il est à cause d'une simple enfance malheureuse, quelque chose a dû changer son comportement, au fil du temps. M'enfin, ça, vous le verrez dans les chapitres suivants ^^.

Bon, voilà donc le chapitre quatre. Mon préféré entre tous. Il a été très difficile à écrire, d'où le retard de publication, dont je m'excuse. Il est une transition entre la première partie et la deuxième partie du récit, celle se passant en salle d'interrogation, et celle se déroulant sur le terrain. Tout devient plus violent, plus sombre encore. Je vous le dis, les ennuis ne font que commencer. Tony aura encore à souffrir, je le crains.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Le manque.

Le manque d'affection, le manque de reconnaissance, le manque de considération, le manque d'amour, le manque, le manque.

Ses doigts claquaient nerveusement contre la table, en une mélodie agaçante et délirante, folle. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu trouver le sang de Vitali. Il était trop soigneux et maniaque pour cela, il le savait bien. Jamais encore Vitali n'avait dérapé, n'avait fait une erreur.

C'était son sang, déposé sur la scène de crime, pas celui de son frère.

C'était un piège.

Fornell avait dû inventer tout cette histoire d'échantillon de sang pour tenter de le protéger, pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien après lui, que de simples accusations envers son frère ou son père pourraient le tirer de là. Ou alors, c'était une magouille de l'administration, soucieux de faire tomber le père Dinozzo, la tête d'affiche.

Aucun d'eux, pourtant, ne savaient à qui ils s'attaquaient.

Anthony aurait mille fois préféré être inculpé plutôt que d'avoir à vendre son père. Passer sa vie en prison ou voir sa vie et celles des autres se briser en morceaux. Le choix était simple.

Seulement, ces autres, sa famille de substitution, son équipe, tous devaient déchanter, le considérer comme le plus grand des menteurs, des lâches.

Ils avaient trouvés la cocaïne. Anthony savait qu'ils finiraient par fouiller son bureau, son casier et, inévitablement, son appartement.

Les médailles de Gibbs, les dizaines de lettres de démission jamais achevées entassées dans un coin, les grammes de cocaïne, les seringues portant les traces d'héroïne, les rares photos de familles, les lettres échangées entre frères et soeur, les litres d'alcool s'entassant dans les placards, les médicaments débordant de l'armoire à pharmacie, l'impersonnalité flagrante, le miroir de la salle de bain brisé, le sang encore sur le sol, ...

Il tressaillit.

Tout était terminé.

- Bonjour, Antonio.

Il releva brutalement la tête, ses yeux vitreux se posant sur la silhouette raidie de l'homme lui faisant face.

Leandro Levi n'avait pas changé, et ce malgré les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre.

La cinquantaine dynamique, le visage froid, ponctué d'un sourire arrogant, les cheveux châtains gominés, le costume italien taillé à la perfection, les yeux verts foncés impassibles. Seuls les tempes grisonnantes et l'alliance qu'il portait à l'annulaire furent signe de changement. Anthony eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, ce qui fut loin de le réjouir.

- Leandro.

Ils se toisèrent froidement, inébranlables, inflexibles l'un face à l'autre. Anthony avait apprit à rester fier, à tenir tête aux autres après s'être défait de l'emprise de son père. Gibbs l'avait beaucoup aidé à travailler cette dignité, cette confiance en lui-même qu'il ne possédait pas, tantôt. Aujourd'hui, un sourire vint même étirer ses lèvres quand ce fut un Leandro ébahit qui baissa les yeux le premier et s'installa face à lui.

Pourtant, derrière le masque impassible, derrière les yeux vides, se cachait la peur viscérale de l'enfance, le noeud dans l'estomac pesant et angoissant, les échos des cris et des pleurs des premières années.

Il serra les poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en pâlirent.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un appel de ta part, Tonio, surtout pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu te doutes que je n'ai pas parlé de tout cela à ton père, du moins pas pour l'instant. La simple idée de te savoir agent fédéral pourrait bien le mettre dans une rage folle ...

- Il a demandé à Vitali de mettre mon sang sur la scène de crime, n'est ce pas ? C'est son nouveau plan pour tenter de me détruire, c'est ça ?

L'avocat s'arrêta dans ses gestes, les mains plongées dans sa mallette de cuir, dossiers et feuillets entre ses doigts. Il dévisagea un instant le jeune homme face à lui, son regard verdâtre brillant d'une lueur venue des bas fonds, d'années précédentes, qui fit prudemment reculer l'agent, ce dernier se collant contre le dossier de la chaise en fer, presque sans en avoir conscience.

Cela dura un bref instant, une seconde où, illégalement, derrière sa vitre sans teint, Gibbs cru voir apparaître un jeu sans âge : celui du maître et du serviteur, du chasseur et de la proie.

Un vide se créa dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son agent n'était pas à la place favorite, la plus aisée.

- Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ... ?!

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, montrant d'un geste que l'interlocuteur se devait de respecter le silence. Il eut un geste pour McGee, installé aux commandes du son et de l'image, lui ordonnant de continuer à enregistrer. Ziva, les yeux étrangement rouges, vint se placer près de son mentor, oubliant son indignation pour se tourner vers la curiosité la plus primaire.

- Egocentrico come sempre ...

Leandro partit dans un grand rire, fin et léger, qui fit frissonner Anthony, non de rage, mais de terreur. Son visage pâlit, si bien que, derrière la vitre, Gibbs crut, un instant, qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil.

Pourtant, l'agent resta de marbre, poings serrés et lèvres pincées.

- Tu as toujours eut cet espèce de besoin de croire que tout tourne autour de toi. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, en grandissant, tu deviendrais un peu plus respectable mais, apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Le fait est que ton père n'a jamais demandé à ton jumeau de déposer des gouttes de ton sang sur cette scène de boucherie. Premièrement car rien n'indique que ta famille soit impliquée dans cette affaire, deuxièmement parce que je ne pense pas qu'Ismaele se donnerait la peine de conserver du sang de son fils dans un de ses réfrigérateurs, et ce durant toutes ces années. Cesses de croire que ton père est responsable de tout ce qui t'arrive, Antonio. Sois un homme, pour une fois, et prend tes responsabilités.

Il ouvrit la bouche, ébahit, sonné. Leandro avait toujours eut la capacité d'insulter, de mettre plus bas que terre, de traîner dans la boue, tout en gardant un ton simple, parfois tirant vers l'allégresse et la joie. Il avait oublié à quel point ses mots pouvaient faire mal, pouvaient être blessant. Indigné, il se révolta.

- Je n'ai pas tué cet homme ! Comment peux-tu croire que ... ?!

- Pourquoi m'aurais-tu appelé s'il en était autrement ? Tu sais que je suis le meilleur avocat de la côte est et, si tu m'as contacté, c'est que tu avais forcément besoin de mes services en matière de juridiction. J'ose croire que ce n'était pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Perdre le contrôle, sentir le sang battre aux tempes, la force s'accroître dans les tissus, dans les muscles. Il eut la soudaine impression que le monde s'inversait, tombait sans dessus dessous.

Un rictus s'imprima lentement sur ses lèvres, alors que son visage s'assombrissait, menaçant, inquiétant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Leandro, souriant, détendu, le regardait d'un oeil habitué, non affolé.

Ismaele et son fils possédaient ce même engouement pour la mise en scène de leurs colères. Peut être n'en avaient-ils pas vraiment conscience, mais leurs crises de rage et de violence relevaient de la même résolution à se donner en spectacle, à imprimer l'image une fois pour toute dans les yeux des adversaires.

Leandro avait essuyé maintes colères du père. Le fils n'était rien, en comparaison.

Il savait, pourtant, qu'Anthony n'était pas comme cela, avant. C'était le temps, les obstacles, les médicaments, les drogues, l'alcool, le manque, les sentiments, les liaisons, les souvenirs, le passé, le présent, ... Le tout avait changé un morceau de l'homme en celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Il sut que s'il venait à prononcer à haute voix ce parallélisme entre le père et le fils, Anthony le tuerait sur le champ.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Face à lui, lentement, le Tony qu'il avait toujours connu refaisait surface. Il voyait le masque tomber, s'effondrer, alors que la haine, la rancoeur, tout ce qui l'avait constitué de ses six à ses vingt ans, revenait sûrement sur les traits, derrière les yeux vides et délavés de l'homme aujourd'hui lui faisant face.

Et, brusquement, il cru être revenu près de quinze ans en arrière, un jeune homme emplit de colère, de détresse et de terreur devant ses yeux, devant son oeil indifférent et son sourire non affecté.

Anthony était toujours aussi pathétique.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux ... ? Tu ... Vous ... Tu as détruis ma vie, tu ... Tu n'a jamais rien fait pour m'aider, pour l'arrêter, et tu voudrais que ... Tu serais prêt à croire que j'ai fais quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Je ne suis pas comme mon père !

Le sourire de Leandro s'agrandit, moqueur, presque insultant. Lentement, il se pencha au-dessus de la table, se rapprochant du visage blême d'Anthony qui, par réflexe, se recula.

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas comme ton père. Tu as toujours été trop peureux, trop terrorisé, trop mou pour devenir comme Ismaele. Tu n'as jamais été comme tes frères, comme ta soeur, qui ont subis sans broncher, en faisant face. Tu étais, et est toujours, influençable, sujet aux blessures, cassable ... Un rien pourrait te faire tomber en poussière, te détruire. N'ai-je pas raison, n'est-ce pas vrai, ... _Tony_ ?

Gibbs su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, les mots étaient alarmants, ce qu'ils impliquaient l'était encore plus, mais, ça ... Tout cela possédait un sens caché.

A ses côtés, Ziva, également, se tendit à l'interpellation.

Anthony venait de s'immobiliser, le visage tordu en un étrange mélange de rage et d'horreur pure. La scène s'immobilisa ainsi, un sourire arrogant contre des yeux hantés. Puis, le tout, le mélange hétérogène, mauvais, le tout explosa.

Gibbs le su trop tard, bien trop tard, lorsque la table de fer percuta le mur.

- Merde ! David, McGee, avec moi !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans se poser de questions, restant un instant perplexes et hallucinés face à leur collègue, soudain devenu incontrôlable, combattant contre l'homme plus âgé.

Lorsque Anthony pressa ses mains sur la gorge de l'avocat, les yeux fous, un sourire dément sur le visage, rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance que la mort, la vengeance, une vie brisée pour une autre. Leandro suffoqua sous ses doigts et il eut envie d'appuyer plus fort, de le tuer. Il aurait pu si deux bras ne l'avaient pas tirés en arrière, lui faisant lâcher prise.

Aveuglé par la rage, par les souvenirs, il se débattit et su qu'il avait cassé quelque chose à celui qui le tenait lorsqu'un craquement caractéristique retentit dans le vacarme ambiant. Pourtant, il ne s'en formalisa pas. La folie venait de passer le cap sur la raison.

- Calmes-toi, Dinozzo ! Calmes-toi, bordel !

Il fut plaqué contre le mur, durement, sans ménagements. Sa respiration se coupa un instant, sa vision vacilla. La terreur l'emporta sur la colère.

Il cligna des paupières, fortement, et, lentement, sa vision se fit plus claire. Face à lui, les yeux bleutés de Gibbs semblaient flotter sans attaches, furieux et indécis, apeurés et déterminés.

Anthony se mit à trembler et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, des années auparavant, dans les yeux d'un père haineux. Se pouvait-il que Gibbs éprouve une telle colère envers lui, un tel dégoût, semblable à celui qu'avait un jour éprouvé un père pour son fils ? L'idée lui porta les larmes aux yeux.

- Respires, Dinozzo ! C'est un ordre.

La traditionnelle claque derrière la tête lui fit à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il posa un regard étonné et plombé de larmes qui refusaient de couler vers son patron, qui le maintenait contre le mur, non pour l'éloigner de l'autre homme, mais bel et bien pour le protéger.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Leandro se releva lentement, aidé par Ziva et McGee, le souffle court, erratique, les yeux électriques, coulant de haine.

- Espèce de sale petite ordure ! Tu as toujours été comme ta sale pute de mère ! On aurait du te noyer à la naissance, sale dégénéré ! Je te jure que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en tôle pour ça, bastardo ! Giuro su Dio, Antonio !

C'en fut trop. Révulsé, Gibbs attrapa fermement le bras de son agent et le tira vers la porte, le faisant sortir de là. Sonné par les mots, enfermé dans son propre monde de détresse, Anthony le suivit sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Ce n'est que lorsque deux bras se refermèrent sur lui et qu'il fut plaqué contre un torse masculin qu'il sembla reprendre raison.

Un instant, il se cru en plein rêve, ne pensant pas la possibilité de se faire ' câliner ' par Leroy Jethro Gibbs possible, réelle. Puis, conscient, quoi que l'esprit toujours embrumé, nébuleux, il y céda, réconforté par la pensée que, peut-être, Gibbs ne le haïssait pas tant que ça.

Les secondes passèrent, puis le leader se retira, passant une main sous le menton de son agent pour lui relever la tête, le visage impassible, mais les yeux brillants. Voir Tony dans un tel état de détresse et de peur était un véritable supplice, pour lui.

- Écoutes-moi bien, Tony. Je veux que ...

- Non, pas Tony ...

- Quoi ?

- Je ... M'appelles pas Tony, s'il te plait ...

Gibbs le regarda un instant et eut un pâle sourire, triste, affligé. Soudainement, il se sentit trop vieux, trop mal pour tout cela.

- D'accord, Anthony, d'accord. Écoutes, je vais t'emmener voir Ducky et, pendant qu'il t'examinera, je parlerais à Fornell. Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets mais, pour cela, il va falloir que tu me promettes deux choses.

- Le ... Lesquelles ?

- Je veux que tu me racontes tout, du début à la fin, le pourquoi de toute cette histoire et des mots de ce connard de Levi.

Anthony détourna les yeux et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Gibbs mais, celui-ci, intraitable, le força à se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Lentement, impuissant, il vit les yeux de son agent se remplir de larmes, briller sous les lumières tamisées de l'ascenseur arrêté. Conscient que le jeune homme devait de lui-même se ressaisir, il se contenta de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, ignorant le raidissement général de l'autre, au contact. Cela sembla fonctionner.

- Tu ... Tu vas me détester ...

- Je te promets que non. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Anthony, je t'aime trop pour cela.

Il sentit l'agent se raidir encore plus, comme si les mots le blessait plus qu'ils ne l'aidait. Et puis, lentement, il se relâcha. Il se relaxa et éclata en sanglots, sur son épaule.

Ce fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.

Mais, étrangement, tout se stoppa très vite, comme si Anthony, surpris du propre relâchement dont il venait de faire preuve, venait de se ressaisir. Encore une fois, cette impression de manque de confiance lui retourna le coeur.

Lorsque son agent s'éloigna de quelques pas, les traces de larmes étaient toujours là, mais son visage était redevenu impassible, presque froid. Seule l'étincelle, minuscule mais réelle, porteuse d'espoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux verts lui donnait l'impression que ce qui venait de se passer avait été vrai.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Gibbs.

- Bien. Ensuite, j'aimerai prendre contact avec quelqu'un de ta famille en qui tu as véritablement confiance, afin de pouvoir t'épauler. Tu sais que je suis là, ainsi que les autres, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky, mais je sais aussi que tu aimerais sûrement avoir quelqu'un de plus proche auprès de toi. Peut-être un de tes frères ou ta soeur ...

Anthony cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, rapidement, comme si l'information, la demande, lui semblait étrange, déplacée.

- Ce ... C'est pas un piège pour me faire inculper ou pour enfermer toute ma famille derrière les barreaux, ça ... ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je t'ai dis que je verrais tout ça avec Fornell, que j'arriverai à trouver une solution, alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

Un mince sourire vint alors étirer les lèvres pâles du jeune homme, éclairant son visage autrefois sombre et angoissé. Cette vision le fit sourire, également.

- Vitali doit être près de New-York, en ce moment, son numéro est dans mon portable. Mais ... il n'aime pas les fédéraux, alors, ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne jusqu'ici ...

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Allez, je t'emmène voir Ducky, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

- Je ... J'ai rien, tu sais ... Je vais bien.

- On ne sait jamais avec toi, Dinozzo, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Allez.

Il posa une main dans le dos de son agent, le poussant vers les portes ouvertes. C'est un Ducky étonné mais compréhensif qui les accueillit et offrit un siège au jeune homme, sans poser de questions ni demander à haute voix pourquoi il n'était plus dans cette salle d'interrogatoire.

Lorsque deux hommes du FBI, visiblement furieux, se précipitèrent de l'autre côté des portes, Gibbs se contenta de leur dire que tout était sous contrôle, que le médecin légiste ne faisait que vérifier que le soi-disant suspect n'avait rien de grave, et qu'ils ne seraient pas autorisés à le sortir de cette pièce tant que Fornell n'en aura pas donné l'ordre, et donc après que les deux chefs d'équipe aient eut une rapide discussion. S'ils furent en désaccord, aucun des deux n'osa lui tenir tête.

- Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre ton agent, Jethro. Mais, il y avait son sang sur la scène de crime, et son frère et son père sont clairement impliqués dans des affaires très louches. Il n'en faut pas plus pour affoler les têtes d'affiches, tu le sais bien. Un agent fédéral lié à des membres de la pègre, c'est très mauvais pour le business et pour l'image.

- Il y a toujours une solution, Tobias, tout le monde a un prix. Que veulent-ils ? Que Tony avoue être lié à une branche de la mafia italienne ou je ne sais quoi dans le genre ? Qu'il donne des noms ? En tout cas, sache que je soupçonne fortement ce connard de Leandro Levi d'en faire partit, si tu veux mon avis, il ne semblait pas porter Dinozzo dans son coeur, et inversement.

- Je pense plutôt que la tête d'Ismaele Dinozzo sur un pic serait la meilleure façon de disculper ton agent. Après tout, s'il semble autant le haïr qu'il le dit, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à livrer son père à la police.

- Tony ne ferait jamais ça. Qu'importe ce qu'il ait pu lui faire, je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, qu'il ne lui voudrait jamais aucun mal. C'est de là que vient sa plus grande faiblesse, de mon point de vue.

- Alors, que faire ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse te lancer dans une chasse à l'homme en solo, Jethro.

- Ça ne serait pas sans envie, mais je pense plutôt à autre chose. Tony m'a demandé de contacter son frère, Vitali, et je ...

- Attends, Vitaliano Dinozzo est un criminel ! Tu voudrais le ... ?!

- ... Et je pense que, si je parviens à rassembler les enfants Dinozzo, chacun pourrait contribuer à l'effondrement de leur père, de façon plus ou moins intentionnelle. Après tout, il me semble que, même s'il travaille pour Ismaele, Vitali semble très attaché à Tony, et Natalie a quittée les États-Unis à cause de son père, ... Au pire, je trouverais bien une manière de les forcer à avouer. Je préférerais pousser Vitali à bout qu'Anthony. Il n'y a rien d'irréalisable là-dedans.

- Te rends-tu compte que c'est une mission presque impossible ? Retourner des enfants contre leur père ...

- Si Ismaele Dinozzo est aussi abominable qu'on le dit, crois-moi, je n'aurai pas à creuser très profondément pour que tout ressurgisse. J'y arriverai.

- Bien, si tu sais ce que tu fais. Je te laisse deux semaines. Passé ce délai, je ne pourrais plus ignorer la pression exercée par mes supérieurs, et je serais dans l'obligation d'inculper Anthony. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bien. Bonne chance.

Les deux agents du FBI avaient disparus lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'autopsie.

Allongé sur l'une des tables, la peluche hippopotame d'Abby sous la tête, une couverture sur le corps, Anthony dormait presque paisiblement, les sourcils froncés et marqués pour seules preuves de son anxiété. Près de lui, assise sur une chaise, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de l'assoupit, la tête posée près de là, sur la table, la jeune scientifique se reposait également, bien plus paisible et relaxée que son comparse.

Ils formaient tous deux un tableau apaisant, calme, relaxant. Gibbs se surprit même à sourire en les regardant, presque heureux de les voir ainsi, si soudés.

- Ah, Jethro, te voilà enfin. Je suis désolé, j'ai dû donner un médicament contre la douleur à ce cher Anthony, médicament ayant comme effet secondaire une forte somnolence ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'est pas pour lui nuire, mais, j'ignorais si tu avais encore à l'interroger. Je peux le réveiller, si tu ...

- Non, Ducky, laisses-le dormir. Il en a bien besoin, tout comme elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à les regarder, apaisés, avant que McGee et Ziva, épuisés et les traits tirés, n'entrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net face au tableau étalé devant leurs yeux.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, Levi est en cellule, pour le moment, le FBI vient de l'embarquer pour coups et blessures sur un agent fédéral, mais ils ne pourront pas le retenir plus de quarante-huit heures.

- C'est assez, nous irons l'interroger demain.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, chacun restant immobile, droit, comme si le moindre souffle trop prononcé pouvait tout changer à la scène, la faire basculer, la détruire.

- Gibbs, est-ce que ... Est-ce que Tony se drogue vraiment ? Je veux dire, on l'aurait vu si c'était le cas, non ? Ça se voit ces choses là, je pense ...

Le chef d'équipe soupira et se laissa tomber, à son tour, sur une chaise, las, fatigué. Puis, il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Ziva, qui semblait aussi angoissée par la réponse que lui l'était par la question.

- Je ne sais pas, Ziva, je ne sais pas. Bien sûr que nous l'aurions vu, c'est du moins ce que je crois, mais Tony semble être si rodé à ce jeu, celui de cacher qui il est, que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je pense que nous aurons les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons sous peu, mais pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et, lentement, en un soupir, se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. McGee fit alors de même, les yeux toujours fixés sur les formes endormies d'Abby et Tony, non loin de là.

- Allez vous reposer. J'ai contacté le frère de Tony, il sera là à la première heure demain matin, et nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.

Ziva et McGee lui lancèrent le même regard, noir et entêté, déterminé et buté, qui le fit sourire sans retenue. Bientôt, tous deux s'endormaient à leur tour, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, à quelques pas des doigts enlacés de Tony et Abby.

Ducky et Gibbs échangèrent un sourire nostalgique, emplit de tendresse et de fierté. Le médecin légiste eut un bref rire, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les interrupteurs, éteignant, une à une, chaque lampe, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité salvatrice.

- Une véritable famille que nous avons là, Jethro. Une véritable famille, tu peux me croire.

* * *

Tadaamm =D C'est-y-pas meugnon ? xD A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Chapitre IV Incubo

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : Du sang, de la violence, on parle de tentative de suicide, de violence domestique, de mort, ... Je sais, on rentre dans l'action !

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Merci à **An author alone in the dark**, **savannah**, **piplete**, **Roxane Sanka Malfoy**, **couzi12**, **lulu59**, **yaone-kami**, pour vos reviews ! **Pline84**, je pense que les explications que je fournirais au fil des chapitres sur le comportement de Tony t'apporteront les réponses nécessaires pour la compréhension d'un tel changement par rapport au Dinozzo qu'on voit dans la série. Du moins, je l'espère. Merci pour ta review ! **Tony4ever**, merci pour ta review ! En espérant que les retrouvailles Tony/Vitali te plaisent ... ^^ **Onsteller**, merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, ça doit se voir tant que cela que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les dialogues ^^ xD C'est vrai que je préfère les descriptions, donc, parfois, je me perd un peu lorsque j'écris des passages parlés. J'en suis désole, je vais essayée d'arranger ça ^^

La suite, la voilà, toujours plus longue. Chapitre qui enchaîne les points de vus et qui vous plaira, j'espère. Entrée en scène de Vitali, quelques révélations sur Tony et sur sa mère, plus d'ennuis encore pour la suite. Ne me haïssez pas trop, surtout =D ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'une après l'autre, salvatrice et destructrice, bouffées inhalées, bâton de mort écrasé sous un talon empressé.

- Pardon, excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où se trouve le NCIS ?

- Oh, eh bien, vous remontez la rue, vous tournez à gauche et c'est tout de suite à votre droite.

- Merci.

Un sourire pour un sourire. Il se retourna, parcourant du regard la chute de reins de cette impromptue interlocutrice, un mince sifflet s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Rougissante, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête et lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui le fit soupirer de frustration.

- Putain, Anthony, t'as intérêt à être sur ton lit de mort, c'est bien la première et dernière fois que je laisse passer une fille comme ça pour tes beaux yeux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux volontairement décoiffés et prit le chemin indiqué. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver l'agence en question. Les uniformes des quelques agents de sécurité le firent grimacer, tout comme les différents barrages et contrôles peuplant le hall.

Instinctivement, sa main vint se porter sur le revolver qu'il gardait toujours sur lui sous sa veste, alors que son regard venait à chercher, mécaniquement, portes et sorties de secours.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

Tournant vivement la tête, il rencontra le regard méfiant et froid d'un gardien, probablement conscient de sa présence étrangère dans ce tableau formel et administratif. Piqué au vif, un sourire arrogant vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'une phrase bien sentie se formait lentement dans son esprit.

- Dinozzo, bordel, ce n'est pas en restant là à ne rien faire qu'on va parvenir à boucler cette affaire ! Un problème, Dany ?

- Oh, euh, non, aucun, Gibbs. Désolé, Tony, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

- Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu ... ?!

- Avances, Dinozzo, avances.

Ils passèrent les contrôles sans même s'y souscrire et, sous ses yeux ébahis, se retrouvèrent dans cet ascenseur bien avant qu'il en ait conscience. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna vers l'autre homme, grand, cheveux gris, un énorme gobelet de café provenant d'une boutique bien connue dans une main, un sourire qui lui sembla amusé sur le visage.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il passait une main sur son costume italien hors de prix, essayant d'y remettre un ordre imaginaire. Il enleva, alors, les lunettes de soleil qu'il gardait sur les yeux, les accrocha au col de sa chemise noire, et releva un regard moqueur vers l'autre.

- Vous devez être Gibbs. C'est étrange, je vous imaginais ... plus grand.

- En effet, tu es bien un Dinozzo.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en un tintement caractéristique. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise et suivre l'agent.

Immédiatement, ce fut le bruit banal des imprimantes, des conversations, des tapotements sur les claviers, des cris hurlés à travers les téléphones qui lui parvinrent. Sourcils froncés, malade à la seule pensée de se voir enfermé dans un tel endroit, il accéléra le pas.

Il fut soudainement conscient que les regards étaient braqués sur lui, composés de surprise et d'ahurissement. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour comprendre pourquoi. Un sourire franc, chaleureux, vient étirer ses lèvres.

Face à lui, plusieurs silhouettes se détachaient dans la lumière de l'écran plasma. S'il nota la présence de personnes qu'on lui avait décrit comme étant Abby ou Ducky, seule la présence de l'une d'entre elles importa à ses yeux.

- Du nouveau ?

- Désolé, boss, rien de ...

Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son jumeau. Avec un clair amusement, il vit le regard délavé de l'autre passer de la surprise à l'émotion la plus totale. Apparemment, Anthony était toujours aussi émotif.

- Salut, Antonn.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Là, sous leurs yeux, le temps s'arrêta.

Il était étrange de retrouver quelqu'un après des années d'absence, quelqu'un qu'on a haït pendant tant d'années, pour ensuite se retrouver complètement chamboulé par les retrouvailles. S'il avait eut le coeur rodé à l'émotion, il se serait laissé allé à sa guise, mais seul son sourire trahit sa joie extatique.

Anthony, au contraire, ne se pria pas pour avancer et le serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'il trouva, certes, réconfortant, mais pas indispensable.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être émotive, soeurette.

- La ferme, Vitali.

Un sourire pour un sourire. Balayé le passé, balayé le présent. Balayés les mots, balayés les gestes.

Ils n'étaient que deux frères se retrouvant.

Et puis, tout changea.

Il vit le sourire d'Anthony se crisper, pour ensuite s'évanouir. Il vit ses yeux se remplir d'un effroi trop connu. Il sentit l'une de ses mains se refermer sur sa veste, comme s'il essayait de l'attirer vers lui. Derrière lui, le reste de l'équipe arborait la même expression d'urgence.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ... ?

A peine le temps d'une respiration. La vitre explosa, vacarme assourdissant, les alarmes retentirent.

La balle s'infiltra dans son crâne avec une facilité déconcertante, aspergeant de sang les alentours, son sang coulant sur le visage pâle de son jumeau.

Il s'effondra sous les yeux impuissants de l'assemblée, sous le visage marqué par le choc d'Anthony, sous ses cris.

Mort.

- **NON !**

- Tony, réveilles-toi !

Il se redressa, haletant, le coeur fou, la respiration incontrôlable. Les yeux aveugles, le sang tapant aux tempes, il eut juste le temps de se tourner vers la gauche, au-dessus de la table d'autopsie où il s'était assoupit, avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac, les images de son cauchemar revenant péniblement devant ses yeux.

Une main se posa dans son dos, réconfortante, apaisante, alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient non loin de là. Conscient que la scène d'horreur n'avait été qu'un simple tour de son esprit angoissé, il s'efforça à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration régulière.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, les plissant légèrement sous l'aveuglante lumière de la salle d'autopsie, ce fut pour croiser les regards bouffés d'inquiétude de Gibbs et Abby, et la considération certaine de Ziva et McGee.

Cette vision lui tira un pâle et mince sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va, ça va ... Juste un cauchemar. Je vais bien, c'est bon, désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

Pour prouver ses paroles, il se redressa de nouveau et descendit de la table. Pourtant, ses jambes le retinrent peu de temps, tant elles semblaient faibles et cotonneuses. Seule la présence de Gibbs et le bras qu'il passa autour de sa taille pour le retenir l'empêcha de s'effondrer.

- D'accord, Tony, il est hors de question que tu restes ici. Retournes chez toi et reposes-toi. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant que j'en ai décidé le besoin.

- Anthony.

- Comment ? Ah, oui, désolé. Je vais assigner deux agents à ta protection, au cas où, et ...

- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Je vais bien, d'accord ? C'était juste un cauchemar. Et, vous allez avoir besoin de moi. Je suis le principal intéressé par l'enquête, non ?

- Justement, Vance veut que tu sois suspendu le temps de l'affaire.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça !

- Il ne le fera pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pas tant que tu suis mes ordres, du moins.

Anthony se détacha de l'emprise de Gibbs avec une claire colère. Néanmoins, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette crise de rage de la veille. Le leader en fut rassuré.

- Dis, Gibbs, Anthony pourrait rester avec moi. Il serait à disposition, tout en étant en dehors des bureaux et de vos spéculations sur l'enquête. Et puis, Vance ne viendra pas vérifier. Il évite mon labo comme la peste. Ça doit être à cause de la musique ...

Il passa son regard de l'agent à la laborantine, ne pouvant ignorer leurs deux sourires complices et leurs regards suppliants. Tel un père abandonnant face à deux gamins résolus à arriver à leur fin, il leur concéda ce caprice, exagérant la mine désespérée et lasse qu'il réservait à ses agents dans leurs moments d'enfantillages.

- C'est d'accord. Mais, je veux que tu te reposes, Anthony, est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, boss !

Il soupira puis, les voyant partir, se tourna vers les deux autres agents qui, mi-amusés, mi-inquiets, suivaient également leurs amis des yeux.

- McGee, je veux que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux sur le passé de Tony. De l'endroit où il a passé sa primaire à la raison de ces différents changements de lieux de travail. Je veux que tu ne laisses rien au hasard. N'hésites pas à noter le moindre détail, tout pourrait nous être utile.

- Mais, patron, je veux dire ... Il ne va pas être très content d'apprendre qu'on a enquêté sur lui.

- Je pense qu'au contraire il sait que nous en arriverions à de telles extrémités. Ziva, tu viens avec moi, on va interroger Levi.

- Bien, boss.

- Ducky, j'aimerai que toi et Abby essayiez de le faire parler. Autant sur son passé que sur ce problème de drogue et de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- J'essayerai, mon ami, j'essayerai.

- Bien, en route.

* * *

- Waouh. Suis-je un si grand privilégié pour que tu entreprennes des recherches sur ma personne ?

Abby rougit et, bien vite, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, tenta de cacher l'immense tableau blanc derrière sa personne. Elle eut un instant peur qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il le prenne mal. Pourtant, quand elle regarda vers lui, tout ce qu'elle vit fut un mince sourire et un clair amusement.

- Oh, euh, tu sais, c'est juste que je trouvais qu'il y avait des choses étranges et je, enfin, tu vois, quoi.

Il s'avança, contourna la laborantine, posant ses yeux sur les noms, les mots, les villes, les qualificatifs, les dates. Il prit un marqueur, posé près d'un des ordinateurs de la pièce et, sous l'oeil étonné et ravi de la jeune femme, entreprit de rajouter et barrer quelques informations.

- Ah oui, je me doutais bien que tu avais remarqué ça. En fait, je ne parle pas vraiment allemand, du moins pas couramment, mais ma soeur vit en Allemagne et, comme elle a changée d'identité en arrivant là-bas, elle souhaite qu'on ne lui parle plus que dans cette langue. Dire qu'on a dix ans d'écart, parfois je me demande qui est le plus puéril des deux.

- Tu sais, je ... Je t'ai vu quand tu étais ici, il y a quelques nuits de ça. Je t'ai vu lire tous ces rapports, toutes ces analyses, puis les résumer et les envoyer à McGee. Je t'ai vu taper sur ce clavier comme jamais je ne te l'avais vu faire avant ... Dis-moi, tu es quoi ? Un super-héros qui a décidé de s'intégrer dans la vie civile ? C'est pour ça que tu caches tout ces trucs ?

Il se stoppa dans ses gestes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire, les mots d'Abby ne le firent pas rire. Du moins, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaitée.

Anthony eut un rire sombre, noir, mauvais. Il se tourna vers elle lentement et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, Abby perdit son sourire. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna même les yeux.

- Si seulement, Abby. Si seulement ...

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à jouer un jeu ? Non, ne dis rien, tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe, Anthony, je sais que ce que tu as montré, la facette que tu arbores depuis quelques heures, je sais que c'est ta véritable personnalité. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à jouer ? Racontes moi. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, que je ne te jugerais pas ... n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et détourna les yeux, à son tour. Son visage semblait partagé entre deux avis, entre deux émotions. Finalement, il lui adressa un mince sourire, triste et fatigué, et s'avança vers elle, posant un baiser sur son front.

- Je promets de tout te raconter, un jour, mais pas maintenant.

- Mais, ...

- Abby, je te le promets, bientôt. Mais, pas aujourd'hui.

Il se détourna et la laissa ainsi, déçue, piquée au vif, les yeux suivant la silhouette tendue de l'autre qui, portable à l'oreille, pestait contre un frère qui avait l'idiotie de laisser ses innombrables messages sans réponses.

C'est ainsi, dans sa déception face à celui qu'elle considère comme son propre frère, dans son soupir las, c'est ainsi que sa gorge se noua, que son coeur manqua un battement. Soudainement, ce fut comme si le monde allait s'écrouler, comme si une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire.

Anthony revint vers elle quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa un baiser sur son front et parla d'un rendez-vous, qu'il devait aller à la rencontre de son frère au Rock Creek Park, qu'il lui en serait reconnaissant si elle pouvait informer Gibbs de tout cela.

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, alors que la sensation de tout perdre vint la saisir. Elle voulut le retenir, attraper sa main, mais Anthony avait déjà tourné les talons, aussi joyeux qu'angoissé à l'idée de revoir son frère.

Gibbs avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle possédait l'horrible capacité qui allait de mesure avec le dossard d'excellent inspecteur. L'instinct, la prévoyance. Elle, petite fille au fait de parents sourds, elle avait dû, très vite, grandir dans un monde étrange, apprendre à se débrouiller, à prévoir les imprévus.

Un rêve. A la mort de Kate, ça avait été un rêve qui l'avait alarmée. Cette nuit là, elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, les joues couvertes de larmes, alors que repassait devant ses yeux les images insoutenables du visage de Tony couvert de sang.

Elle avait cru que l'italien était la cible. Mais, quand un Anthony hagard, fermé, presque vide, était descendu jusqu'à son labo, le visage couvert d'un sang séché qui ne pouvait pas être le sien, elle avait su qu'elle avait mal interprété les signes de la catastrophe annoncée.

En ce temps là, Kate était sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été la première à la pousser vers McGee, la première à partager ses doutes envers Tony, la première femme dans ce job à passer outre la musique, le style, l'image qu'elle renvoyait à la société. Penser, rêver de la perdre aurait été impossible, insoutenable.

En ce temps là, Tony n'était pas grand chose, pour elle. Elle devait l'avouer, pendant des années, les premières, l'agent ne lui était apparu que comme celui qu'il avait voulu lui montrer. Elle le trouvait drôle mais immature, studieux mais instable, sympathique mais détestable.

Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle, comment elle avait pu le juger aussi vite.

Ce fut à ce cauchemar, lorsqu'elle cru qu'il était perdu, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle le considéra sous un tout nouvel angle.

Elle s'était accrochée à Tony comme à une bouée de sauvetage, alors qu'elle s'était sentie sombrer après la mort de Kate. Certes, Tim était là, mais, ce n'était pas d'un ex-futur-possible-presque-petit-ami dont elle avait eut besoin. C'était d'un ami, un véritable ami.

Anthony avait été suspicieux, au début, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement d'attitude, et puis il avait finit par se laisser aller. Ils étaient devenus, très vite, de très bons amis, partageant une complicité sans limite que tous pouvaient voir sans effort.

Des amis. Un frère et une soeur.

Le sentiment d'urgence dans son coeur avait fait son office en de nombreuses reprises, toutes, pourtant, vaines. Un mauvais pressentiment et Gibbs devenait amnésique à cause d'une explosion. Une angoisse étrange et Ziva semblait disparaître de la surface du globe.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que l'horreur la sortit de sa transe, alors qu'elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de Gibbs en toute urgence.

Il ne répondait pas.

Trois messages plus tard, l'avènement d'une crise d'angoisse dans la poitrine, elle jeta sa blouse sur une chaise, attrapa les clefs d'une banale voiture de fonction, l'esprit vide, sans penser à éteindre lumières et ses si précieux bijoux technologiques.

Elle avait laissée Kate mourir. Elle n'avait rien dit pour l'amnésie de Gibbs. Elle avait occultée la disparition mystérieuse de Ziva.

Abby ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que se soit arriver à Anthony. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Ce fut tout ce qui guida ses gestes lorsqu'elle démarra en trombe du parking souterrain du NCIS, pour se diriger vers le Rock Creek Park.

Dans le labo vide et résonnant toujours d'une musique qui tournait à l'infini, le téléphone sonna. Sur l'écran, cinq lettres composant le nom de celui dont elle avait le plus besoin en l'instant clignotaient désespérément.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Anthony m'a contacté alors que je sortais du tribunal. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Ismaele Dinozzo ni pourquoi vous le soupçonnez. Rien ne prouve qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire.

Les mots tournaient en boucle, peu variant, phrases dénuées de sentiments sur un visage ponctué d'un sourire moqueur, provoquant.

Il se retint de hurler de rage.

Leandro Levi était assit face à lui, impassible, parlant de banalités sans sens, éludant les questions posées, répondant par d'autres interrogations, par des faits communs indésirables. Gibbs perdait lentement patience mais, sous l'oeil vigilant de Fornell, il se retint de balancer cette pourriture contre le mur.

- Vous savez, vous n'arriverez pas à m'inculper pour quoi que se soit. Être l'avocat d'une personne que vous soupçonnez être criminelle ne fait pas de vous un malfrat. Je n'ai rien fait qui exige qu'on me retienne ici.

- Vous avez agressé l'un de mes agents, Levi. Vous mériteriez de pourrir dans une cellule.

Lentement, les traits de l'avocat se durcirent, changèrent, et un sourire mauvais et dangereux vint étirer ses lèvres. Il émit un rire bref et moqueur qui accru l'agacement et l'énervement de Gibbs.

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas vus les choses de la même façon, alors, car c'est Anthony qui m'a agressé, et pas l'inverse. Ce bâtard s'est jeté sur moi soudainement, sans que je puisse ou ait le temps de me défendre. Mais, je ne lui en veut pas. Il a toujours été beaucoup trop émotif, au plus grand dam de son père ...

Gibbs croisa ses mains sur la table, ses yeux bleus perçants ne quittant pas les iris vert liquide de son interlocuteur. Enfin, Levi en venait au sujet pour lequel il était venu jusqu'ici. Il se racla la gorge, prêt pour les révélations que pourraient bien lui donner l'homme, certainement très heureux à l'idée de pouvoir couler Anthony aux yeux de tous ses coéquipiers.

Chose qui n'arriverait jamais mais, ça, il devait probablement l'ignorer.

- Quelles sont la nature des relations que vous entretenez avec Anthony Dinozzo ?

- Son père est l'un de mes plus fidèles amis, et ce depuis notre enfance. Nous étions voisins, lorsque nos familles vivaient encore à Naples. Je connais Antonio depuis sa naissance et je suis même ce qu'on appelle par chez vous son parrain. En Italie, la dénomination n'est que trop apparentée à la mafia, alors on l'a vite oubliée. Mais, en général, nous ne nous parlons que très peu et, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous sommes en assez mauvais termes.

Il nota le sourire agrandit à la mention de mafia et, intérieurement, en ressentit une claire panique. Si Dinozzo était véritablement apparentée à affaire de telle ampleur, cela pourrait effectivement très mal finir. Il se força, pourtant, à ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

- Lors de l'altercation, vous avez dit, je cite : « Espèce de sale petite ordure ! Tu as toujours été comme ta sale pute de mère ! On aurait du te noyer à la naissance, sale dégénéré ! Je te jure que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en tôle pour ça. ». Je pense, en effet, que vos rapports ne doivent pas être au beau fixe, sinon pourquoi utiliser de tels mots ? Alors, expliquez-moi, Levi. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous a amené à le haïr avec une telle vigueur. Expliquez-moi comment la mère d'Anthony, Vittoria Santo, a pu être retrouvée, un matin, torturée et tuée d'une balle dans la tête. Expliquez-moi pourquoi mon agent a agit avec une telle violence. Je veux juste connaître la vérité, je ne suis là que pour ça.

Leandro parut perplexe, indécis, comme si l'idée de vendre Anthony n'était pas aussi bonne que cela. Peut-être avait-il en effet quelque chose à se reprocher. Peut-être savait-il plus encore que prévu. C'était à prévoir.

- Je veux une immunité. Je vous aide, je vous dis tout ce que vous souhaitez que je vous dise mais, en échange, vous me laissez repartir. En échange, je suis blanchi de tout, de votre affaire aux faits que je vous décrirez, est-ce clair ?

Gibbs échangea un regard avec Fornell qui, après quelques instants, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se tourna alors vers Levi qui, satisfait, ne cachait pas le sourire qui fleurissait au coin de ses lèvres.

La sonnerie retentit une première fois.

Gibbs, laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré, sortit le portable de sa poche et, après avoir vérifié l'écran, le posa sur la table, près de lui. Les résultats d'analyses de la laborantine pouvaient attendre.

- Bien. Parlez-moi de la mère d'Anthony.

Levi poussa un soupir et se redressa sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur celui de Gibbs. Sans attendre une seconde, il s'élança.

- Vittoria avait à peine dix-huit ans quand Ismaele l'a rencontrée. Elle était actrice ou, du moins, elle souhaitait l'être. Elle était issue d'une pauvre famille d'artisans Siciliens qui s'étaient vus perdre tous leurs biens à cause de la mafia locale, et elle était montée vers Naples pour trouver un travail afin de les aider. Elle était ... eh bien, elle était la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. Ismaele en est tout de suite tombé amoureux. Le fait est qu'il était encore marié à la mère de Sebastiano en ce temps là et que Vittoria refusait de devenir sa maîtresse. Mais, tout le monde a un prix, n'est-ce pas ?, et elle avait énormément besoin d'argent, alors ... Ismaele l'a payée comme on paye une pute. Il l'a payée pour devenir sa maîtresse, il a payé ses cours de théâtre, son appartement dans le centre ville, toutes les charges, tous les impôts ... Et puis, un jour, il a divorcé et l'a demandée en mariage. Elle aurait été folle de dire non, surtout qu'elle avait prit goût à cette vie luxueuse qu'Ismaele lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Ça a duré sept ans. Sept ans ...

Le regard de l'avocat sembla se perdre dans le vague, flou et vide. Il semblait si enfouit dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées que la sonnerie du portable de Gibbs le fit sursauter, le faisant sortir de cette transe étrange.

Maintenant autant agacé que frustré, l'agent appuya sur le bouton de fin d'appel, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

- Continuez.

Leandro le regarda un instant, impassible, avant d'hocher la tête et de détourner à nouveau les yeux.

- Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans quand Vitaliano et Antonio sont nés. Elle avait abandonnée ses envies de carrière et, à partir de ce jour, elle s'évertua à élever ses fils, ainsi que Sebastiano, Natalina et Raffaele, dont Ismaele avait eut la garde grâce à mes talents juridiques. Il était très prit par son travail et Vittoria passait souvent chez moi pour voir mon ex-femme, qui était sa meilleure amie. Et, alors, elle pleurait pendant des heures et des heures, toujours à se lamenter, à se plaindre, à dire que son mari était violent, froid, jaloux, possessif, et qu'un jour elle partirait avec ses enfants loin de lui et de son emprise. Bien sûr, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Le fait est que Vittoria était complètement folle. Elle prenait des tas de médicaments, des anti-dépresseurs, et elle était légèrement paranoïaque, si vous voulez mon avis. Bref. Un jour, Ismaele m'a demandée de lui annoncer que l'entreprise bougeait pour les États-Unis. Il avait apparemment déjà comprit à quel point sa femme était cinglée puisqu'il ne voulait même plus l'affronter en face. Enfin, Ismaele n'est pas vraiment un saint dans l'histoire, il avait coutume de tromper Vittoria autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, et, je l'avoue, il n'a jamais été très tendre avec elle ou avec ses enfants, et en particulier les deux derniers. Lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'ils allaient quitter Naples, Vittoria a fait une tentative de suicide. Elle s'est ouvert les veines, en plein après-midi, alors que les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Et ...

Il pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, l'effroyable et insupportable sonnerie venant, une nouvelle fois, le couper dans son discours.

- Vous devriez répondre ou au moins l'éteindre, je pense que ça nous aiderait considérablement à avancer.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir, attrapa le portable et le jeta à Ziva qui, appuyée contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la salle d'interrogatoire, réceptionna l'objet avec souplesse.

- Ziva, vas voir ce que veut Abby. J'espère pour elle que c'est urgent.

- Bien, boss.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, l'oreille collée au portable, écoutant les messages laissés avec attention.

- Je disais donc, Vittoria a tentée d'intenter à sa vie ce jour là. Elle aurait pu y rester si Anthony n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là. C'est lui qui a appelé les secours, ce qui était stupéfiant au vu de son âge. C'était un chouette gamin avant ça, comme tous les autres, en fait. Mais, je pense que d'avoir vu sa mère se vider de son sang comme un porc égorgé a dû lui retourner complètement l'esprit. Il tombait sans cesse malade, il mangeait peu, il est devenu renfermé, et il a même arrêté de parler pendant un temps. Il n'y avait que son frère pour réussir à le faire sourire ou rire. Le comportement de son benjamin et celui de sa femme ont rendus Ismaele complètement fou. Les rumeurs couraient déjà pas mal en ville quand ils sont partis pour Chicago et, si j'avais pensé qu'il n'était pas violent, j'avais découvert le contraire lorsqu'il avait comprit que tous ces murmures entachaient la réputation des Dinozzo. Je suis arrivé un an plus tard à Chicago, à sa demande. Je n'aurai jamais cru découvrir un tel massacre en entrant chez eux, la première fois. Vittoria était dépressive, elle ne mangeait et ne dormait presque plus et ne faisait que rester près de son plus jeune fils, qui était atteint d'une sévère pneumonie à cette époque. Anthony était faible et je l'ai cru presque mourant, un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'en remettre. Les autres allaient bien ou, du moins, ils feignaient la bonne santé. Ismaele était devenu étrange, plus froid, plus directif, plus 'tyran'. Plus violent encore, aussi, il n'était pas rare de voir Rafael ou Sebastian avec des traces de coups sur les bras ou le visage. Mais, ça allait, vous savez. Des foyers comme ça, on en voit tout le temps et partout, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. Les années ont passées et, un soir, Vittoria a disparu. On l'a découverte deux jours plus tard, morte. Voilà.

Gibbs releva la tête de son calepin, mettant un point prononcé à la fin des notes prises. Un sourcil haussé, la colère et l'incompréhension brillant dans ses yeux, il jaugea du regard son interlocuteur, froid et impassible.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez laisser Ismaele Dinozzo s'en prendre à sa femme et à ses enfants sans rien dire ? Que vous vous êtes battu pour confier la garde de trois enfants à un monstre tel que lui ?!

- Ismaele est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je pensais qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait se reprendre. Je le pensais vraiment. Mais, il n'était pas aussi violent que vous pouvez le penser. Ce n'est pas quelques gifles qui vont perturber ou tuer un enfant, vous savez.

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de le tuer, là, tout de suite, sur place, fut l'entrée brutale d'une Ziva paniquée. Fornell esquissa un commentaire sur l'inutilité de faire claquer les portes, mais l'agent israélienne passa devant lui sans le voir. Gibbs, quoi que toujours furieux, détourna le regard de Levi pour le porter vers la jeune femme, qui lui tendit son portable avec urgence. Elle semblait essoufflée.

- Abby ... Elle voulait dire que Tony était partit à la rencontre de son frère, au Rock Creek Park, mais que ... qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et qu'elle allait partir le rejoindre, histoire de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Je ne sais pas, mais ... Gibbs, je crois que ça va mal se passer.

Il la dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il devait compter sur leurs intuitions. Partagé entre le besoin d'en savoir plus et l'urgence de savoir si Tony allait bien, il ne savait que décider.

Un rire bref, froid, mauvais et moqueur le fit se décider. Il tourna la tête vers Levi qui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le regard brillant d'un triomphe dégoulinant de mauvaises intentions, les regardait se partager entre deux désirs. Se sachant regardé, il se redressa, releva la tête, lâchant en quelques mots le funeste accord qui les fit s'élancer au dehors.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne resterai pas ici très longtemps, à moins que vous souhaitiez récupérer ce cher _Tony_ sur une table d'autopsie.

Son rire fut étouffé par la porte claquée sans ménagement, alors que les deux agents priaient en silence pour la survie de leur collègue, ami, frère ou fils de substitution.

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas pressé.

L'aube pointait dans le ciel, enrobant le paysage d'une couleur orangée, automnale, qui se fondit lentement dans le rouge du soleil levant. Au fil de ses pas, l'herbe se fit rougeâtre.

Il n'y jeta pas même un oeil.

Il le voyait déjà, là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'étendue verdâtre. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture d'un rouge criard, une cigarette entre les lèvres, le point incandescent se reflétant face à son visage impassible, dans ses lunettes de soleil noire aux verres fumés, tellement représentatifs de sa personne. Il était vêtu de son sempiternel costume italien hors de prix, tout aussi sombre, et rien n'aurait pu contrer l'impression de richesse, d'élégance, de grâce qui émanait de sa personne. Il en avait toujours été jaloux.

Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque son reflet s'avança à son tour, enlevant ses lunettes et les accrochant au col de sa chemise noire, écrasant la cigarette sous son talon, lui souriant à son tour de cet air provocant et arrogant qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Eh bien, il t'a fallut deux ans pour retrouver mon numéro, un peu long, non ?

- Eh bien, il t'a fallut deux ans pour retrouver le mode de fonctionnement d'une messagerie, un peu long, non ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant, avant que l'aîné prenne le cadet dans ses bras, sous la surprise de celui-ci. Se remémorant les paroles de son cauchemar, de cette horrible vision de mort, il ne se pria pourtant pas pour l'utiliser, bien que sa voix trembla légèrement sur le coup, sous l'émotion soudaine.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être émotive, soeurette.

- Toi, le NCIS ne te fais franchement pas de bien, si tu commences même à devenir aussi moqueur que moi ... Démissionnes immédiatement si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton bon à rien de frère.

- La ferme, Vitali, juste, la ferme.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire semblable, sonnant pareillement, heureux quoi que gênés. Ils reculèrent d'ailleurs bien vite l'un de l'autre et, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, l'hilarité s'évanouit, ne laissant plus que des sourires gênés et douloureux sur les visages.

S'ils semblaient heureux, aucun n'avait oublié la haine qui, un jour, les avaient poussés à se détruire. Cette haine et ses non-dits était toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre des coeurs et des consciences, laissée sur le carreau par la joie de retrouvailles impromptues.

Mais, tous deux pensaient encore avoir le temps pour y réfléchir.

- Tu m'as manqué, p'tit frère.

Son sourire s'agrandit et son visage sembla s'illuminer.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

- TONY !

Le cri lui fit tourner la tête brusquement, le fit sursauter, lui et Vitali. Là, de l'autre côté de l'immense étendue d'herbe, se tenait Abby, le visage tordu par la peur, la panique, la terreur. Cette vision lui fit froncer les sourcils, l'angoissa étrangement.

- Tu la connais ? Et, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelles comme ça ? Si c'est ta petite-amie, je te préviens, non, je ne fais pas dans les grands repas de famille et tout ça, tu le sais bien.

- C'est l'une de mes collègues, Abby, je t'ai parlé d'elle la dernière fois qu'on s'est ...

L'explosion retentit à ses oreilles comme une mélodie dérangeante, assourdissante, familière. Un instant, il resta sonné, presque assommé par le bruit, par la douleur qu'il ressentit soudainement le long de sa tempe droite. Les yeux vitreux, il tituba, portant une main à l'endroit douloureux.

Sa main était tâchée de sang.

Ses genoux lâchèrent, alors que ses jambes cotonneuses ne réussissaient plus à le retenir. Sous son regard verdâtre secoué, hagard, apparut une forme allongée à quelques mètres de lui, entourée d'un halo rougeâtre dérangeant qui ne cessait de croître au fil des secondes.

Son reflet était couché sur le sol, face contre terre, se vidant de son sang sur la terre meuble et absorbante.

- **TONY ! NON !**

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son coeur tambourina dans sa poitrine avec violence, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Il tomba contre l'herbe, les doigts atteignant la vague rougeoyante du sang fraternel qui, doucement, vint jusqu'à le recouvrir.

Il sombra.

* * *

Vous savez que le meurtre des auteurs de fics est puni par la loi, n'est-ce pas ... ? xD Verdict ?


	6. Chapitre V Memoria

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : Rien d'autre que quelques violences, notamment père/enfant, un peu de sang et un cliffhanger à faire frémir.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Je sais, vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Mais, écoutez, c'est une assez mauvaise période, en ce moment, pour moi, alors merci d'être patients, je vous l'ai dit, je n'abandonne pas ^^.

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Excusez ce changement face aux habitudes, mais je tiens vraiment à vous poster cela le plus vite possible, et prendre le temps de décortiquer les reviews par écrit serait trop long pour une pauvre âme comme moi qui doit s'en aller vers d'autres horizons dans les minutes qui suivent xD. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je me reprendrais au prochain chapitre ^^.

Bref, ce chapitre est avant tout là histoire de vous faire revenir sur quelques évènements de la vie de Tony, du point de vue de son jumeau, alors, il reste quelques lacunes, quelques visions personnelles ou quelques erreurs, ah ah ! Histoire que vous commenciez à voir pourquoi Tony possède ce masque d'agent souriant, mais également pourquoi il s'est mit à la drogue et quelques autres choses tout aussi drôles. Et, la fin vous tuera. Excusez-moi ^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout avait commencé après la mort de Vittoria.

En ce temps-là, déjà, pas plus haut que trois pommes, il avait laissé tomber l'affreux sobriquet que tout enfant donne à sa mère pour le prénom officiel, imposant la distance, l'éloignement entre eux.

A la première écoute, son père avait passé une main dans ses cheveux châtains et lui avait adressé un sourire exclusif, inédit, un sourire fier.

Son père était déjà une putain de pourriture.

Bref, Vittoria était morte, un matin, comme ça, elle avait disparue de leur vie. Ça lui avait fait drôle, au début, de ne plus la voir crier, pleurer, avaler ses pilules et déambuler comme un fantôme dans les couloirs de la grande maisonnée mais, finalement, il s'était dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas triste, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, elle n'avait jamais vraiment comptée pour lui.

La nounou disait toujours que déjà, à l'époque, il était une version miniature de son père, une véritable petite crapule, sans coeur, affreuse et faussement adorable petite personne. Elle disait qu'il finirait mal. Elle n'avait pas forcément tort.

En fait, voilà ce qui avait commencé après la mort de Vittoria : l'acharnement compulsif de son père contre son frère.

Certes, il avait très vite remarqué que Vittoria était très proche d'Antonn, trop même, et que, d'un côté, elle devait se considérer comme lui, petite créature abandonnée, malade, faible, se laissant entraînée dans un tourbillon familiale dont elle n'avait jamais voulue.

Il avait aussi vu que les cheveux d'Antonn étaient plus foncés que les siens, que ses yeux étaient plus clairs, qu'il était plus petit, plus chétif, que son regard brillait d'une intelligence et d'une compréhension qu'il savait ne pas posséder lui-même. Comme Vittoria.

Lui, il avait la force brutale, le rire gras et sourd, le rictus mauvais, les yeux foncés et les traits voluptueux, élégant, le magnétisme froid et le sourire charmeur et calculateur. Comme Ismaele.

Pourtant, n'étaient-ils pas jumeaux ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être les mêmes, la même entité ?

Il ne s'était jamais senti très proche de cette silhouette fragile et malade, de ce gamin fluet et trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Certes, il le protégeait souvent des autres, mais plus par solidarité familiale qu'autre chose. On n'emmerdait pas un Dinozzo. Emmerder un Dinozzo c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Et ça s'appliquait à tous.

Bref, son père avait commencé à chahuter son frangin plus que de raison. Natalie avait prit ses clics et ses clacs un mois plus tôt pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui était partit pour l'Europe, Rafael avait déménagé, Sebastian était le plus fidèle des toutous. Il ne restait plus que le benjamin à dresser.

Les cris finirent par résonner dans les couloirs, sans interruption.

Et c'était « Tony ! », « Tony, vieni qui ! », « Figlio di puttana, Tony ! », et encore, et encore, et encore, tous les jours, tous les soirs ...

Jusqu'à leurs douze ans.

Antonn ne manquait plus l'école, pas parce qu'il n'était plus malade, mais parce qu'il avait apprit à le cacher. Antonn ne se plaignait plus, pas parce qu'il ne le pensait plus, seulement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'une pensée de ce genre lui traversait l'esprit il se mordait la langue pour se taire. Antonn ne lui parlait plus. Antonn ne riait plus. Antonn n'était plus son frère, à présent.

Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son frère dans l'être sombre et effacé qui se tenait face à lui, dans le gamin au dos courbé et au visage fermé qui évitait son regard.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant là qu'il pria Vittoria, qu'il pria leur mère de revenir, parce que c'était devenu l'Enfer sans elle, et qu'en fait, malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser, il l'avait toujours aimé et, aujourd'hui, sa présence lui paraissait indispensable.

Mais, bien sûr, ses prières ne se firent jamais entendre.

Cette année-là, encore, il tenta de se rapprocher de son frère, essayant de prendre comme argument une lacune en mathématiques pour tenter de l'amadouer. Si Antonn s'appliqua à lui rédiger tous ses devoirs avec une application qui relevait de l'obstination, il ne parvint jamais à lui tirer plus de deux phrases à la suite. Alors, il passa à autre chose.

Et puis, un jour, un cri plus strident que les autres le réveilla en sursaut. Il entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir et la porte d'entrée claquer. Au moment de replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller, ce fut le cri de Sebastian qui le fit se redresser. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, du moins, de plus étrange que d'habitude.

Ce soir là, du haut de ses treize ans, il cru véritablement devenir fou.

Antonn était mort.

Franchement, on ne pouvait pas perdre autant de sang sans être mort. On ne pouvait pas être si pâle sans être mort. Sebastian était figé, blême, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de leur frère presque battu à mort, la respiration laborieuse. En bon caractère de leader naturel, il le poussa dans le couloir en lui hurlant d'appeler les secours. Il le fit sans grande conviction, tout aussi choqué que lui pouvait l'être.

C'était étrange de voir son propre reflet baigner dans une mare de sang, de voir une réplique parfaite de soi-même mourir petit à petit, s'éteindre lentement, doucement.

Il resta léthargique quelques minutes, sentit à peine les larmes couler sur son visage, avant que la réalisation ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. Son père, son modèle, venait de tuer son frère, celui qu'il avait apprit à aimer par la souffrance non exprimée, par la douleur intérieure, par les minces sourires et les pâles arguments.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, il serrait le corps à peine en vie dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher, comme si l'éloigner signifiait qu'il partirait lui aussi très loin, comme un jour Vittoria l'avait fait.

Il y eut un procès, une visite des services sociaux, mais Ismaele s'en sortit d'une gracieuse pirouette, par l'intermédiaire de Leandro, le propre parrain d'Antonn.

Son frère resta un mois à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, le monde se remit à tourner. Sebastian était toujours aussi distant et leur père avait décidé de s'éloigner. Quelques mois plus tard, on apprenait qu'il avait une nouvelle dulcinée et qu'elle lui avait pondue un autre marmot, un certain Carmine, cette fois. La nouvelle ne lui réjouit pas le moins du monde.

Pourtant, en son for intérieur, les yeux couvant la forme fragile de son frère, il se contenta de l'annonce, pensant avec une froide et bestiale joie que, peut-être, Ismaele se contenterait de s'en prendre à ce plus jeune bâtard et laisserait enfin Antonn tranquille.

Pendant un an, leur père se contenta de mener sa vie entre son travail et le foyer annexe, là où sa nouvelle compagne et le petit Carmine vivait encore. Eux trois étaient sous la tutelle de la nounou, et parfois de Leandro qui venait souvent leur rendre visite. Antonn disait toujours qu'il lui faisait peur. Rien que pour cela il avait apprit à le haïr.

Et puis, papà était devenu un putain de gangster. Ou un truc comme ça, à quinze ans, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit comment on pouvait ramener de si grosses sommes d'argent à la maison par le simple bon fonctionnement d'une entreprise d'import-export. Ça lui avait plu, au début, lui le joueur de basket de l'école, aimant à filles mais bien loin de récolter les lauriers au niveau scolaire. Ça, c'était le domaine d'Antonn. C'était lui, la tête de la famille. Lui, il n'était que la brute arrogante et sans cervelle de l'école.

Alors, quand Ismaele lui a mit un revolver dans une main et lui a demandé de tirer dans la jambe d'un pauvre SDF, il ne s'est pas trop posé de question. Il l'a fait. Il a même sourit quand Leandro l'a achevé d'une balle dans la tête.

Pas parce que c'était bien, pas parce que c'était beau. Simplement parce qu'il avait hérité de la violence du père, simplement parce qu'il avait toujours su qu'il finirait ainsi.

Antonn, qui était devenu à la fois son meilleur ami et son confident depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, lui avait lancé un regard dégoûté, presque honteux lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir ce soir là, couvert de sang. Borné et enfermé dans sa volonté d'être bien vu par le père, il avait alors tourné le dos à son frère et, à son tour, s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Ils avaient cessés de se parler.

La haine, la colère, la rancune, la jalousie. Le tout avaient formés leurs rapports durant près de deux ans. Ils s'évitaient, se battaient, parfois, quand la pression devenait ingérable, mais jamais l'un n'essayait de comprendre l'autre.

Rapidement, il laissa tomber l'école et, comme Rafael et Sebastian avant lui, il rejoint la petite entreprise mafieuse du père. On lui demandait de torturer, de tuer, parfois, de menacer, de voler, et il le faisait toujours, car rien n'égalait le sourire fier et tendre d'Ismaele lorsqu'il revenait de ces « missions », lorsqu'il accomplissait avec brio une affaire difficile.

Durant ces deux ans, il ignora complètement son frère. Antonn vivait avec leur plus jeune frère, Carmine, leur père et son épouse du moment. Lui avait déjà un petit mais luxueux appartement en centre ville, aux frais du géniteur, et ne revenait que rarement au manoir familial.

Le simple fait de croiser le regard perçant de son frère lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles.

Le monde continua de tourner, la vie suivit son bonhomme de chemin.

Et puis, un soir, il retrouva son frère roulé en boule contre la porte de son appartement, bouleversé, le visage ensanglanté, en pleine crise d'angoisse.

Dès lors, toute rancune, toute colère s'évanouit.

Antonn lui expliqua qu'il avait eut une place dans une grande université de l'état mais que, pour y entrer, il fallait d'abord payer une assez belle somme d'argent. Bien sûr, pensant que cela n'allait que mettre en joie leur père, il était allé lui demander un prêt, mais l'homme n'avait pas réagit comme il l'avait pensé.

Coups, insultes et menaces plus tard, il se retrouvait là.

Antonn lui expliqua qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça, qu'aux études et aux sciences, que s'il ne pouvait pas intégrer cette école, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, qu'il refusait de suivre le chemin que lui et les autres avaient pris, que jamais, lui, ne deviendrait un putain de mafioso, qu'il préférait encore mourir.

Et, lui, il avait comprit qu'Antonn était assez idiot et fou pour se laisser mourir. Il savait également que si leur père savait une telle chose, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de son propre fils.

Ce fut ce qui se passa.

Ismaele, un soir, jeta son frère à la porte. Lui était arrivé par hasard, alors que son père l'avait demandé pour un rapport suite à une affaire. Il avait vu Antonn se faire jeter dehors, sous la pluie battante d'un mois de novembre, ses minces effets baignants dans les flaques boueuses. Ils n'avaient échangés qu'un regard. Puis, il avait suivit son père à l'intérieur, laissant son frère détruit sur le palier.

Deux heures plus tard, au volant d'une voiture de sport flambant neuf, il avait parcouru les rues de la ville à la recherche de son jumeau. En vain. Antonn avait toujours eut un grand talent pour devenir la plus sombre des ombres, pour se fondre dans la masse. Ça allait de paire avec son constant sentiment d'infériorité et son instabilité globale.

Il lui avait fallut un mois pour le retrouver dans un quartier malfamé de Chicago, complètement différent, changé du tout au tout.

Drogue, alcool, dépression, auto-destruction, mutilation. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Antonn était devenu Tony, ce que leur père prédisait depuis si longtemps.

Tony Dinozzo, pour tous, pour chacun.

Il lui avait fallut un bout de temps avant de regagner un peu de sa confiance et de le prendre sous son aile. Il avait caché la présence en ville de son frère à leur père, qui lui s'était appliqué à enlever chaque photographie, chaque mention d'Anthony dans leurs vies, et ce avec un soin et une obstination presque addictive.

Antonn couchait avec n'importe qui, passait ses nuits dans des clubs obscurs, frôlait l'overdose à chaque nouvelle prise, ne mangeait quasiment plus.

Son frère était complètement brisé et, lui, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour le reconstruire.

Deux fois il utilisa l'argent que lui avait donné son père pour le récompenser de la réussite de ses interventions pour payer les séjours en centre de désintoxication de son frère. A chaque fois, Antonn s'enfuit et replongea.

Cela dura encore six mois, six mois passés entre la surveillance acharnée d'un petit frère complètement incontrôlable et l'horrible pression exercée par son père, qui ne comprenait pas comment il réussissait à dilapider son argent aussi vite.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait d'une affaire particulièrement éprouvante, il retrouva son appartement vidé, la présence de son frère disparue. Dès lors, du haut de leurs dix-neuf ans, ils se séparèrent.

La vie continua ainsi, jobs, menaces, vols, flingues, coke et voitures de luxe. Durant cinq longues années, cinq ans où il ignora tout de son frère, de l'endroit où il vivait, de ce qu'il était devenu. A la longue, il se conforta dans l'idée pessimiste qu'il devait être mort, crevé d'une overdose dans un bordel minable de l'Illinois, abandonné et seul.

L'idée le poursuivit même jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'une affaire l'avait amené sur les bords de l'Illinois, une erreur de parcours l'avait emmené droit dans une cellule de Peoria. La poisse. Quelques empreintes laissées sur une scène de cambriolage.

Et alors, il s'était retrouvé menotté au bureau d'un inspecteur, nouvelle recrue, répondant au nom de Tony Santo, son reflet le plus complet.

Bordel de merde.

Antonn était là, devant lui, certes au visage tiré, à la mine fatiguée, mais bien vivant, réel. Il leur fallut un instant, quelques minutes pour réellement assimiler l'évènement. Et puis, son frère se leva et, d'un tour de main dont il ne comprit jamais le sens, parvint à le faire délivrer.

Il lui fallut tout l'acharnement possible et inimaginable pour réussir à lui tirer une simple heure de retrouvailles. Du haut de sa froide impassibilité, de ce nouveau masque hautain et gelé, Antonn lui apprit qu'il avait été un temps à l'université, dans l'Ohio, avant de passer le concours d'entrée des forces de police. Depuis, il était passé de Philadelphie à Peoria, et il comptait déménager encore vers Baltimore.

Il apprit très vite que ces déménagements constants étaient dus à l'acharnement compulsif que gardait leur père à rechercher sa trace, à ne jamais lui laisser de répit. Il apprit qu'un an auparavant, un soir où il avait baissé sa garde, il s'était fait tiré dessus par Andreani, un larbin reconnu du père. La balle lui avait frôlée l'épaule avant de venir se loger dans la portière de sa voiture.

Alors, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, tout en se promettant de reprendre très vite contact, il ne se pria pas pour aller confronter son père et, mieux encore, se délivrer de son emprise. Il avait décidé de rester avec Antonn, de le protéger, de le surveiller, car le frère qu'il avait retrouvé aujourd'hui ne lui plaisait en aucun point, de ce jeu d'acteur sans sens à cette froideur peu commune.

Il se retrouva un canon posé sur la tempe, la lèvre ensanglantée, les yeux électriques et menaçants de son père dans les siens. Un père qui l'interdit de revoir son frère, un père qui lui annonça que, s'il partait, il ne se ferait pas prier pour mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'Antonn.

Le jeu du gamin de quinze ans venait de se transformer, de changer en un piège mesquin, malsain, mauvais. C'était sa soumission pour la vie de son frère.

C'était injuste.

Bien sûr, un instant, il pensa qu'il aurait le temps de foncer vers Peoria, d'arrêter le quelconque homme de main puis que tous deux pourraient fuir, peut-être vers l'Europe, loin de leur père. Mais, bien vite, l'idée lui parut aussi risquée qu'impossible.

Quelques rencontres à Baltimore, quelques coups de fils à Washington, quelques coups de main de l'un ou de l'autre, quelques disputes, quelques rires.

Antonn était devenu Tony à plein temps. Il se droguait toujours, buvait toujours, mais lui, il savait que s'était un peu moins qu'avant. Il savait que la présence de quelques personnes attentionnées arrivait à changer la done. Ce Tony était étrange, pas aussi froid que le Tony de Peoria, au contraire, mais beaucoup trop proche de son propre caractère, à lui, pour qu'il ne trouve pas le tout malsain.

En bref, et très vite, il su qu'Antonn n'était toujours pas guérit du passé mais que, au fil du temps, la blessure avait changée, la douleur aussi, et que le tout s'était métamorphosé en quelque chose d'autre que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

C'était à la fois effrayant et déroutant.

Alors, cette nuit-là, lorsqu'un certain Gibbs lui apprit que son frère était inculpé de meurtre et que leur père était impliqué, il ne lui avait pas fallut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de quitter New-York et ses lumières. L'envie de revoir son cadet était trop forte.

Il aurait du savoir qu'il était suivit. Il aurait du savoir qu'Ismaele n'avait certainement jamais cessé de garder un oeil posé sur Anthony.

Il aurait du voir la balle venir.

Il aurait du le sauver, le protéger, comme il se l'était promit, comme tout grand frère est censé agir envers son cadet.

Antonn était mort.

Et tout était de sa faute.

* * *

Elle pleura tout au long du voyage menant à l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente, exténuée, elle s'effondra sur l'épaule d'un McGee aux traits tirés, aux yeux rougis. Lorsqu'on leur annonça que Vitali allait s'en tirer, elle esquissa un mince sourire. Lorsqu'un autre docteur leur apprit que Tony, leur Tony, était plongé dans un profond coma, se furent à nouveau les larmes et la douleur qui obscurcirent son champ de vision.

- Je ne me l'explique pas. Physiquement parlant, il va très bien. La balle l'a à peine frôlé et a simplement provoqué une légère brûlure au niveau de la tempe. Il devrait aller parfaitement bien. Seulement, les tests toxicologiques ont montrés un taux élevé de substances dopantes dans son organisme, dont des amphétamines, en l'occurrence. Cela ajouté aux évènements ont certainement provoqués un choc traumatique très important, menant à un coma profond, dont sa conscience seule est responsable. Je pense qu'Anthony a simplement voulu se protéger de ce qu'il a vu, de ce qui s'est passé, et que, de façon imagée, pour y parvenir, son esprit à simplement appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt. Puis-je savoir si vous avez déjà contactés les parents de ces deux jeunes hommes ?

Gibbs et Ducky échangèrent un regard, sonnés, presque assommés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Passant une main sur son visage, ignorant les sanglots d'Abby et la silhouette repliée de Ziva, il se tourna vers le docteur, les yeux froids, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude et le désespoir.

- Nous sommes leur famille. Pas besoin de contacter leur père.

- Mais, ils ont des frères et des soeurs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du moins ce que le dossier de Vitali Dinozzo mentionne. Ne voudraient-ils pas savoir que leurs frères sont à l'hôpital ?

Un nouveau regard échangé. Indécis, ne sachant pas vraiment si Tony accordait sa confiance à d'autres, Gibbs se tourna vers Abby, seule parmi eux tous qui en savait sûrement plus que quiconque sur l'agent et leur ami.

La laborantine essuya ses larmes et plongea une main dans son sac de velours noir, en sortant un petit carnet de la même couleur, dont la couverture était illustrée d'une tête de mort blanche.

Si l'instant n'était pas si tragique, Gibbs aurait presque pu en sourire, tant le tout la représentait si bien.

Elle se leva, avança de quelques pas vers lui et lui tendit une page. Sur celle-ci se côtoyaient quelques noms et numéros, quelques notes, personnes à joindre en cas d'urgence et autres à ne contacter qu'en cas de nécessité extrême.

- Tony ... Il pensait que ça pouvait tourner mal, alors ... Il a laissé ça sur mon bureau avant de ... avant d'y aller ...

Il repéra les noms, Natalie, Sebastian, Carmine, Levi, et d'autres encore qu'il ne connaissait pas, tous liés à une situation géographique et à un numéro de portable.

- Merci, Abby.

Il passa une main sur sa joue, avant de tendre le papier à McGee, qui s'empressa de se lever et de filer, le portable collé à l'oreille, la feuille dans une main.

- Pouvons-nous le voir ?

- Il était encore en salle de réveil, je suis désolé. Dès qu'on l'aura placé dans une chambre, une infirmière vous mènera jusqu'à lui, mais pas avant encore quelques heures, malheureusement. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci, Docteur, merci.

L'homme leur adressa un sourire sympathique et affecté avant de tourner les talons. Gibbs passa un bras autour des épaules d'Abby et se tourna vers son deuxième agent, ignorant difficilement, mais avec une grande résolution, les sillons qu'avaient tracés les larmes sur ses joues pâles.

- Ziva, je veux que tu retournes au NCIS. Trouves-moi tout ce que tu peux sur l'enfoiré qui a bien pu leur tirer dessus, les scientifiques du FBI doivent déjà avoir bien avancés dans leurs analyses, il est impossible qu'on ne trouve rien de l'identité de ce salopard dans tout ça !

- Mais, Gibbs ...

- Je t'appellerais toutes les heures s'il le faut pour t'informer de l'état de Tony, ne t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, un instant, puis elle hocha la tête, échangea un sourire pâle avec Abby, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Gibbs soupira, passa une nouvelle main sur son visage, puis se rassit sur un de ces sièges de plastique orange, inconfortable et instable. Ducky leur dit quelques mots sur l'envie d'aller voir comment le frère jumeau de Vitaly se portait et les quitta. Abby, elle, s'assit près de lui, l'air indécis, le visage tiré par la tristesse.

- Gibbs, tu crois qu'il ... Tu crois qu'il pourrait ...

- Il va s'en sortir, Abby. Tony ne nous ferait jamais un coup comme celui-là. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment cet idiot a bien pu prendre des amphétamines sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en rende compte. Tu n'as rien remarquée ?

- Non, il avait un comportement tout à fait normal, du moins je le crois. Peut-être qu'il en avait dans sa voiture, tu sais. Il a très bien pu en prendre sur le chemin.

Il soupira, dépassé, légèrement en colère, les tréfonds de la trahison et de l'incompréhension se mouvant lentement dans son esprit.

Comment Tony avait-il pu se droguer tout ce temps sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Est-ce que cette situation avait commencée avant son entrée au NCIS ou était-ce un fait précis de ces dernières années qui l'avait fait se tourner faire ce chemin illusoire ? Dans tous les cas, cela devait cesser.

- Il faut qu'il s'en sorte, Gibbs. J'ai déjà perdue Kate, je peux pas perdre Tony, je peux pas ...

- Il s'en sortira, Abbs, je te le promets, il s'en sortira.

Une ligne plate sur un moniteur, une sonnerie stridente, angoissante, dont la conclusion ne pouvait être que funeste.

On cria dans le hall un code d'une certaine couleur dans une certaine salle. Aussitôt, on s'activa.

Gibbs resserra sa prise sur les épaules d'Abby, comme pour se rassurer, comme pour leur assurer, à tous les deux, qu'en effet, tout ira bien.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un choc électrique contre un torse, contre un coeur en pleine hérésie.

Anthony Dinozzo retomba sur le matelas, inerte.

Un électrocardiogramme plat pour seule conclusion.

* * *

Verdict ? ^^


	7. Chapitre VI Arma Letale

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : Rien d'autre que quelques violences, notamment père/enfant, un peu de sang et un cliffhanger à faire frémir.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée, je poste ce chapitre en coup de vent. Je suis notamment désolée de la petitesse de ce chapitre et du temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment, examens oblige. Je saurais me rattraper pendant les vacances, promis.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un coma, une fois.

Trois semaines, trois semaines plongé dans un brouillard total, sans réelle conscience, sans aucune autonomie, enfermé dans une torpeur glacée incontrôlable, alors que les échos des discussions lui venaient par vagues, alors qu'il entendait ses frères se relayer à son chevet et sentait une pression chaleureuse quasi-continuelle sur sa main.

On lui avait raconté, après son réveil, que son état s'était détérioré lorsque son père avait été libéré sous caution et était venu lui rendre une visite toute exempt de mauvaise foi. Un arrêt cardiaque. Il paraît que c'était une crise d'angoisse, de peur, ou quelque chose de ce goût-là.

Dans son acidité si proche de son caractère, Sebastian lui avait dit que Vitali avait également fait une crise de panique épouvantable lorsque le bruit caractéristique de l'électrocardiogramme en perdition avait retentit dans la pièce. Paraîtrait même que, par la suite, son frère aîné aurait mit son poing dans la figure du paternel. Ce dernier n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié la situation.

Rien que pour cet attachement et cet étrange sentiment de protection et de possession que possédait Vitali, il s'était sentit horriblement coupable. Il n'avait jamais comprit – et ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas – comment les êtres qui gravitaient dans son espace arrivait à n'avoir qu'une once de sympathie ou de compassion pour lui.

N'était-il pas censé être un incapable, après tout ?

Et puis, un matin, les voix avaient semblées plus fortes, la conscience semblait revenir, ses doigts se mirent à bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisa la regard de Vitali qui éclata en sanglots sur son épaule.

Il était inutile de préciser que, par la suite, son frère l'avait menacé de mort si jamais il s'évertuait à reparler de ce franc moment de faiblesse à son égard.

C'était tout lui, ça.

Bref, la vie avait reprit son court, franche et ennuyeuse vie, ponctuée par les insultes et les coups, l'ambition et l'obscure voir malsaine frénésie qu'il mettait dans les études.

Les études. Son père, lui qui n'avait jamais été très loin, trop obnubilé par l'argent, les soirées et les femmes, lui avait toujours haït l'école et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. Peut-être un clair sentiment d'infériorité face à son aîné, brillant magistrat, mort trop tôt, qu'il avait détesté depuis l'enfance ... Le fait était que le père ne voyait pour ses enfants qu'une carrière comme la sienne, basée sur le mensonge, l'escroquerie, et l'argent sale et facile.

Lui, il avait toujours rêvé d'un peu plus que cela.

Premier en sciences, premier en littérature, très bon en informatique, en histoire, en anglais, en italien, en espagnol, en français, en allemand, notions de latin et de grec ancien, se défend en sport, ...

Les bulletins rendaient les insultes plus violentes encore.

Le tout ne s'était certainement pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait été jusqu'à remplir différents dossiers d'inscription pour diverses grandes universités du pays. Accepté à peu près partout. Son père l'avait prit tellement mal qu'il l'avait jeté dehors, sans cérémonie.

Descente aux Enfers.

Le reste était un patchwork de faits, de visages, de substances, de douleur. Rien de très bon, en fait. C'était un des nombreux pan de sa vie qu'il aurait souhaitait enfouir à jamais dans les fin fonds de sa mémoire.

Mais, on n'oublie jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais.

Un goût de déjà-vu lui bloqua la pensée. Encore ce brouillard sans fin, cette impression de légèreté.

Coma, deux fois.

Immédiatement, les souvenirs affluèrent. La douleur, la balle, le sang, Vitali allongé sur le sol, une mare carmine et poisseuse les recouvrant.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un bruit frénétique, assourdissant. Une douleur sans fin au crâne et dans la poitrine. Le noir, obscur, d'une chambre d'hôpital puant l'antiseptique.

Près de lui, l'électrocardiogramme enregistra le rythme cardiaque élevé, alors qu'une soudaine crise de panique vint le surprendre au détour de son esprit plongé dans un brouillard semi-comateux. Il se redressa et ne pu étouffer un gémissement de douleur, alors que sa vision se faisait brouillée, floue. Il n'y avait nul besoin de médecin pour comprendre qu'il avait du se cogner un peu trop fort la tête contre le sol lors de sa chute. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Bien que, en l'instant, sa santé physique lui importait bien peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir si Vitali était vivant, ou non.

Il se leva, chancela, mais, usant du peu d'énergie qu'il possédait, parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la porte. Il attrapa une sorte de robe de chambre noirâtre posée ci et là et sorti, clignant violemment des paupières sous la brutale lumière blanchâtre qui attaqua ses prunelles.

Une infirmière passa à l'autre bout du couloir et, disparaissant, il s'engagea à son tour. Par une chance presque miraculeuse, l'accueil de l'étage était désert. Un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge accrochée au mur lui en donna l'explication. Dans les quatre heures du matin. Et, s'il en jugeait par le calendrier, vers le dix-sept.

Merde.

Quinze jours.

Quinze putains de jours qu'il était dans ce foutu coma.

Vitali était peut-être mort, blessé, vidé de son sang, tué, assassiné, ... et ce depuis plus de deux semaines.

Cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

Après un dernier regard, il passa derrière le bureau et tapa rapidement sur les touches du clavier, accédant instantanément au ficher des admissions.

Vitali Dinozzo.

Rien.

Admissions, rien. Sorties, rien.

Aucune trace, aucun soupçon, aucune lueur d'espoir.

Il resta là un temps, paralysé, figé dans une torpeur glacée et abyssale. Alors, Vitali était vraiment mort. Vraiment.

Plus d'amis. Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, tous devaient être loin d'ici à cette heure ci. Plus de famille. Vitali était ... Il était la seule personne de ce côté là sur qui il pouvait encore compter, la seule personne à qui il tenait plus encore que sa propre vie, son frère, merde, son frère jumeau ...

Un sanglot échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres pincées, blanchâtres. Marchant sur la mince barrière qui séparait la folie du désespoir, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, enfermé dans des pensées noires, dans des perspectives obscures.

Seul, abandonné, détruit.

Rien qu'un bon fix ne saurait réparer, en soi.

Entrer dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital fut si simple qu'il en eut presque mal. En tout cas, le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui avait hurlé pendant des minutes entières à quel point ses actes étaient idiots et irréfléchis. Pourtant, cela ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il trouva une bouteille de nitrite d'amyle dans un des nombreux placards vitrés qui tapissaient les murs.

A nouveau, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, épuisé, l'esprit instantanément vidé, clair. Un sourire amer, fou, vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Rien qu'un bon fix ne saurait réparer.

Rien.

* * *

- Disparu ? Comment ça, disparu ?! Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ?!

- Je ... Je suis désolée, mais ...

- Il était dans le coma ! Comment une personne dans le coma a-t-elle pu disparaître sans laisser de traces, et ce en pleine nuit, alors que vous étiez censé garder un oeil sur elle ?!

- Dinozzo !

Un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se retourna vers l'agent, prêt à laisser passer sa colère sur lui. Mais, un regard perçant l'en dissuada. Frapper un agent spécial du NCIS et, de plus, le patron de son propre frère, n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de se défouler.

Laissant échapper un soupir frustré, il se détourna de la jeune infirmière, ne s'empêcha pas de la fusiller du regard au passage, puis partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, marmonnant quelques paroles haineuses dans un italien mâchonné, remettant d'un geste brusque ses lunettes de soleil noires face à ses yeux.

A la fois affligé et inquiet, Gibbs se tourna à son tour vers la jeune femme qui, pâle, le regard brillant de larmes, baissa instantanément les yeux. Il soupira, demanda quelques informations, passa quelques minutes à les enregistrer et à les comprendre, puis sortit à son tour.

Merde.

- Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, Dinozzo, fumer n'est certainement pas le meilleur moyen de te remettre.

- Oh, allez vous faire foutre avec vos morales, Gibbs. C'est de toute façon bien meilleur que de se droguer, n'est-ce pas ? Et, arrêtez de m'appeler Dinozzo, je ne suis pas mon père.

Assit sur le perron de l'établissement, une cigarette à la main, il adressa un sourire ironique et amer à l'agent, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Gibbs eut un mince et pâle sourire avant de s'asseoir près de lui, conscient que les prochaines paroles seraient dures à encaisser.

- Il y a eut un vol à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. On a forcé la porte et volé une bouteille de ce qui semble être du nitrate d'amyle, un médicament utilisé pour les personnes possédant des problèmes cardiaques, et également diverses boîtes d'antidépresseurs en plus de benzodiazépines. « L'attirail du parfait petit drogué », d'après la police.

- Vous pensez qu'Anthony est à l'origine de tout cela ?

- Je le crains.

Vitali soupira, soudainement pâle, las. Il sentit le regard à la fois curieux et inquiet de Gibbs sur lui. C'était certainement le temps des questions. Ainsi soit-il.

- Depuis combien de temps Anthony se drogue-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je dirai depuis nos dix-sept, dix-huit ans, peut-être un peu avant qu'Ismaele ne jette Antonn à la rue. Je ne sais pas, je ne le voyais que très peu en ce temps-là. Carmine, qui vivait également chez notre père, disait juste qu'il était étrange, qu'il passait parfois de l'euphorie à la plus grande peine, sans réelle raison. Et puis, dès lors qu'il a été renié par notre père, ça a été la descente aux Enfers. Il m'a fallut un mois pour le retrouver, alors qu'il comattait dans un putain de club dans le centre de Chicago, complètement défoncé. Il prenait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, des antidépresseurs aux drogues dures, style héroïne ou ecstasy. Il buvait, aussi, couchait pour de l'argent, parce qu'il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pouvait se payer ses doses ... J'ai voulu l'aider, je l'ai inscrit plusieurs fois dans des centres, mais il a toujours finit par en partir, au bout de quelques jours. Je lui donnais de l'argent, mais il l'utilisait toujours pour se payer un nouveau fix, une nouvelle bouteille. Et puis, un soir, il a disparu. Il s'en est sortit, du moins un peu, et ce par je ne sais quel moyen. Il a été à l'université, a réussit à finir premier de sa promotion au concours d'entrée des forces de police, est passé de Philadelphie à Peoria. Enfin, il se droguait toujours et tout cela, mais ça se voyait moins. Je crois qu'il tenait tellement à ce job qu'il tentait de se désintoxiquer mais, seul, l'entreprise devait être quasi-impossible. Et puis, comme vous l'avez vu, Antonn n'a jamais été celui qu'il prétendait. Tony était juste un masque, ce que notre père aurait voulu qu'il soit en réalité. Je ne pense pas que c'était un manque de confiance par rapport à vous, Gibbs. Je pense juste qu'il avait peur de se faire rejeter par le substitut de famille que vous composiez, vous et votre équipe, pour lui. Ce qui est sûr c'est que, depuis qu'il était au NCIS, il allait mieux. Bien mieux. Et ce grâce à vous. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Un silence pour ces paroles.

Pas de surprise, pas de réelle découverte. Gibbs resta maître de lui-même.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser porter par l'inquiétude, la colère ou encore le désespoir, pas alors que le frère de l'interessé siégeait près de lui, semblant bien plus abattu que lui ne devait l'être.

Bon Dieu, mais dans quel pétrin Anthony s'était-il encore fourré ?!

- Vous pensez que ... Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir après avoir consulté le dossier des admissions ? Après tout, l'infirmière a bien dit qu'à son retour, dans les quatre heures trente du matin, l'écran de l'ordinateur était ouvert, non ? Et, comme McGee a fait effacé toutes preuves de mon passage dans cet hôpital ... Connaissant Antonn, il aurait pu croire, je ne sais pas, que j'étais mort ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Et, il se serait dopé avec toute sortes de cochonneries, puis enfui à cause de cela ?

Vitali eut un rire amer, alors que son visage déjà bien pâle devenait blême. D'un geste tremblant, il jeta sa cigarette sur le trottoir, se levant vivement.

- Croyez moi, agir d'une manière aussi peu réfléchie, c'est tout à fait son genre.

Et ce n'était certainement pas pour les rassurer.

* * *

- S'il y avait bien une chose catastrophique dans ce putain de monde apocalyptique ... Je t'annonce que tu viens tout bonnement d'atteindre des records que moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru possible à exploser, champion.

- Putain de merde, Jack, j'ai juste besoin d'un flingue, pas de tes putains de commentaires à la noix.

- Eh !, le langage, jeunot. On t'a jamais apprit le respect envers les aînés, à l'école ?

Sous son regard verdâtre aux pupilles défoncées par la came, il jeta un regard qu'il voulut incendiaire à l'homme face à lui. Un costume de marque, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, un verre de whisky à la dose bien forcée dans une main, son interlocuteur se leva lentement du canapé où il était assit et se dirigea vers une petite armoire, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef accrochée à son cou.

Des tas d'armes. Cartouches, grenades, états neufs, occasions, rares, exemplaires polluant les rues. Il eut un sourire amer. C'était donc ça, le seul lien qui l'unissait toujours à sa famille ? Un peu de poudre et quelques engins de mort ?

Jack était un des grands amis de son père. Plutôt un véritable hypocrite. Il vivait loin du business familial et n'était pas fidèle au commerce Dinozzo, et ce le moins du monde. Ismaele le savait, enrageait à cause de cela, mais n'avait pas d'autres choix. Jack était juste le trafiquant d'armes le plus influent de la côte est. Se le mettre à dos, s'était signer le reçu de sa propre tombe.

- Alors, j'ai des Smith & Wesson, nouveaux modèles, des Beretta 92, bien sûr. Colt et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

- Je veux un pistolet mitrailleur, un MP5.

Il se tourna vers lui sans prendre la peine de masquer sa surprise. Que les conventions et la discrétion aillent se faire voir.

Ce n'était pas comme si il avait encore quelque chose à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack le jaugea du regard, un instant, avant de se détourner en un soupir, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme tu veux, Tonio, comme tu veux ...

Il lui mit l'arme entre les mains, lui donna les cartouches nécessaires, lui resservit un whisky. Il resta un instant à fixer les courbes froides du métal, pensant que l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts seraient celui de la libération, de la fin, enfin, de la vengeance.

- Un certain Gibbs finira par arriver jusqu'à toi. C'est un agent spécial mais, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'emmerdera pas avec ton petit commerce. Dis lui que ... que je devais le faire, d'accord ? Que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, que ça aurait été injuste pour Vitali et les autres, que je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela ... Dis lui.

- Tu parles comme un de ces gars qui va se faire sauter la cervelle après avoir mené sa petite vengeance personnelle et égoïste. J'aimerai te dire à quel point l'idée de mettre une balle dans la caboche du grand Ismaele Dinozzo est inconsciente, voir impossible, mais, pour une tête de mule comme toi, ce conseil sera, j'en suis sûr, tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Un mince sourire au coin des lèvres, il se leva, chancela légèrement sous l'effet des drogues mélangés à l'alcool, puis se dirigea vers la porte, ses pas se répercutant contre le marbre blanc et épuré du sol.

- Eh, gamin, attrapes ça.

D'un geste souple, il réceptionna un flacon orangé, levant un regard interrogateur vers l'homme qui lui sourit tristement.

- Des amphétamines. Ça sera déjà bien mieux que les saloperies d'héroïne et d'ecstacy que tu t'enfiles à longueur de journée. Ou, du moins, ça t'empêchera de te prendre une balle dès ton entrée dans la gueule du loup.

Il n'y eut pas un mot. Tous deux surent sans même le dire que c'était certainement leur dernière rencontre. Il ne pensait pas sortir vivant de ce cauchemar. Il le savait assez idiot pour se jeter corps et âme dans la vengeance.

- Prend soin de toi, gamin.

- Toi aussi, Jack.

La porte d'entrée se referma en douceur, sans un bruit. Il sut, sans le voir, que les clefs de sa Porsche avaient disparues avec le départ de ce visiteur importun, ainsi qu'une de ses cartes de crédit, un coup d'oeil vers le portefeuille, ouvert dans le tiroir du bureau mal refermé, lui permit d'en tirer de rapides conclusions.

Il se servit un nouveau verre. L'alcool lui ferait peut-être oublié qu'il venait de mener un gosse droit vers une mort imminente.

* * *

Voilà =) La suite arrivera très vite, promis.


	8. Chapitre VII Angelo Della Morte

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : C'est du lourd. Warning pour violences et morts en cascade.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'ici, c'est très light. C'est une simple étude du personnage, vous savez, rien de très important au niveau du déroulement de la série en général.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Mon retard de publication est quasi criminel. Désolée, j'étais débordée, boulot, boulot, boulot. Mais, ahah !, réjouissez-vous et accueillez cet avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui, déjà. Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà une autre fic NCIS en cuisson.

Je ferai mon possible pour vous servir la fin au plus tôt, mais je la dorlote, vous savez, je l'assaisonne, je tente de la remanier à la perfection, donc, patience, jeunes padawans.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'appartement d'Anthony Dinozzo sentait le mal-être à plein nez.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, violent. Le sol, un simple parquet d'un ton clair, ciré et brillant. Peu de meubles. Un canapé, une table basse, un écran plat, des DVD et des livres rangés dans une grande bibliothèque pour simple ornement de salon et salle à manger. Cuisine toute équipée mais réfrigérateur et placards vidés de leur contenus. Chambre impersonnelle, froide et blanche. Deux photographies sur le bureau, près d'un ordinateur dernier cri.

Deux jumeaux d'une dizaine d'années riaient au milieu des silhouettes de leurs frères aînés, sous le regard sévère du père et le pâle sourire de la concubine du moment, rivalisant de concert avec le posé assez excentrique d'une équipe d'agents très spéciaux lors d'une soirée arrosée du Nouvel An. Datant de quelques années, au jugé de la présence de la regrettée Kate.

Les deux familles. Le sang et le coeur.

Gibbs eut un mince sourire, qui se fana dès lors qu'il entra dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir était brisé, fracassé, et les débris se mêlaient aux gouttes de sang séché tombées au sol. Il grimaça, et, d'un geste consciencieux, s'appliqua à ramasser les morceaux les plus tâchés de liquide carmin, car tel était le but. Se relevant, il aperçut que l'armoire à pharmacie était entrouverte.

Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix, mortifié.

Cachets, poudres, liquides, pilules, seringues. D'un geste tremblant, un à un, il laissa tomber les preuves du niveau avancé de toxicomanie de son agent dans l'habituel sachet à indices.

Il y avait là un tas divers et diffus de produits dopants, calmants, excitants, et d'autres encore, tellement d'autres.

Il en eut la nausée.

Il emballa le tout et redescendit, pour trouver l'équipe réunit dans le salon. Dans des coins différents, les membres de la famille Dinozzo s'affrontaient d'un regard noir et glacé. Il se demanda soudainement si les réunir avait été une si bonne idée.

- Du nouveau ?

- A part que Tony nous a caché son côté génie de l'informatique et son penchant pour la vodka, rien de neuf, boss.

Le ton amer de Ziva n'échappa à personne, mais aucun parti n'osa le reprendre. Il tourna la tête vers les autres.

Abby, assise sur le canapé de cuir noir, semblait au bord des larmes. McGee avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de la réconforter. Ducky et Ziva étaient debout, droits, les bras croisés, les visages inquiets.

Vitali, dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à regarder le visage au fil du temps qui passait, était appuyé contre un mur, dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. Ses yeux passaient de la vision nocturne d'un Washington paisible au visage de son frère aîné, installé de l'autre côté de la pièce. De part le regard qu'ils se lançaient, l'amour ne devait pas être fou entre Vitali et Sebastian Dinozzo.

Près de lui se tenait Natalie. Belle, élégante, elle gardait son regard rivé droit devant elle, alors que son visage délicat était marqué par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Elle était arrivée à Washington deux jours auparavant, accompagnée de ses deux enfants et de son allemand de mari, à qui elle avait dû tout raconter de son passé, de ses origines, ne pouvant laisser l'un de ses petits frères dans une situation si inextricable sans intervenir. Au final, son époux l'avait assez bien prit. Pourtant, il refusait encore de prendre part à l'affaire, ce qui n'était certainement pas pour lui déplaire.

Et puis, il y avait Sebastian et Carmine.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, l'aîné ne cessait de murmurer des paroles en un italien qui semblait provocateur, à en juger par la posture raidie de Vitali et la main apaisante que Natalie posait souvent sur son épaule. Certes, son maintien et cette arrogance presque naturelle lui rappelait étonnamment Anthony, mais le lien de parenté s'arrêtait là. De ses cheveux de jais à ses yeux sombres et glacés, Sebastian ne ressemblait en rien au visage souriant de son agent. Gibbs s'était même demandé maintes et maintes fois pourquoi il avait proposé de les aider, quelques jours auparavant. Dans une réplique envenimée, Vitali avait simplement répondu que la vermine souhaitait certainement voir s'effondrer la dernière personne encore valable de leur damnée de famille. Et, au vu du sourire mauvais qu'affichait l'homme, cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Carmine, lui, semblait plus discret, mais possédait le même regard de franche moquerie. On l'avait qualifié de parfait hypocrite, du génial mesquin. Il était le petit frère en qui on avait une confiance aveugle, à qui on confiait tout. Anthony lui avait dit qu'il partait pour Peoria, quelques années auparavant, avant de déménager. Il n'y était resté que six mois, son père l'ayant retrouvé bien trop tôt à son goût. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que Carmine avait eut un rôle à jouer dans le tout.

Deux alliés pour deux observateurs.

Certes, il savait avec une franche conviction que jamais Sebastian ou Carmine ne prendraient contact avec leur père. Non. Par contre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne leur mettraient pas de bâtons dans les roues.

- Vous devriez laisser tomber, agent Gibbs. Je pourrais vous parier ce que vous voulez sur le fait qu'il s'est sûrement déjà noyé dans son vomi dans un club glauque du centre ville. C'est ce qu'Anthony fait, lors des coups durs.

- C'est sûr, parce que toi, en grand frère idéal, tu sais pertinemment de quelle façon il fonctionne !

- Ne joues pas le frère parfait et prévenant, Vitali, tu en as toujours été très loin. Tu préférais passer ton temps à boire, faire la fête et dépenser les sommes exorbitantes que te donnait notre père plutôt que d'avoir à écouter les états d'âme d'Anthony. Et, Natalie, ne joue pas non plus les victimes, tu es partie sans te retourner dès que tu en as eut l'occasion, tout en sachant ce qui se cachait derrière l'image de père parfait d'Ismaele Dinozzo. Ne jouez pas les petits samaritains. Pas besoin de se mentir, on sait déjà tous qu'Anthony doit déjà pourrir dans un fossé de la banlieue de Chicago, à l'heure qu'il est. Ce pauvre con a dû courir droit dans la gueule du loup, à ne pas en douter.

Vitali blêmit et se raidit, mais ne dit rien, comme si les mots avaient eut un impact flamboyant sur lui. Natalie, à ses côtés, se détourna, étouffant un sanglot derrière une main posée sur la bouche. Elle s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, ses épaules bougeant sous l'effet de ses larmes silencieuses.

Gibbs en resta étrangement déboussolé. Il croisa le regard de ce Sebastian, étrange personnage qui se révélait plus impliqué qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'alors. Le frère de son agent ne sourcilla même pas, soutenant son regard glacé par un jeu d'arrogance qui lui rappela douloureusement le disparu. Carmine, à ses côtés, observait la scène avec un dédain presque forcé.

- Qui a déposé le sang d'Anthony sur la scène de crime ?

Sebastian soupira, échangea un regard avec Carmine, qui semblait bien contre le fait de tout révéler aux amis et collègues du frère disparu, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Gibbs, ignorant le benjamin.

- Elle s'appelle Viola Dionisia. C'est l'une des filles du bras droit de notre père.

- Leandro Levi ?

Il y eut un silence consterné dans les rangs de la fratrie italienne. Puis, les yeux se tournèrent vers Ziva, qui avait posée cette question sans aucune arrière pensée. Le regard noir et horrifié de l'assemblée tira aux membres du NCIS des questions obscures.

- Comment ... Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?

- Anthony l'a contacté après son arrestation. Il est venu jusqu'au NCIS mais leur entretien ne sait pas vraiment bien déroulé ...

Le nouveau silence qui s'afficha laissa les membres du NCIS pantois et glacés. Une immobilité blême et terrifiante subsista un instant dans les rangs des Dinozzo, laissant planer un silence inquiétant et froid.

- Figlio di puttana ! Cazo ! Je vais le tuer, cet espèce de sale bastardo !

Vitali venait de s'exploser la main contre le mur, le craquement facilement audible qui avait retentit dans la pièce en avait été le principal indice. Pourtant, il continua malgré tout à se défouler et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un Sebastian à la fois pâle et inquiet s'avança vers lui qu'il cessa, alors qu'il fut tiré en arrière et assit de force dans un fauteuil, sous ses protestations.

Natalie s'avança alors, blême, également, mais ayant retrouvée tout le tempérament hautain des Dinozzo, et s'agenouilla face à son jeune frère, examinant rapidement sa main baignant dans les teints rougeâtres et bleuis du sang et des os broyés.

- Bien ... Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de quelques explications, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le ton du chef d'équipe était à la fois ironique et froid, alors que son inquiétude venait d'augmenter d'un cran, réagissant a la réaction inquiétante du frère jumeau de son agent.

Qui était vraiment Levi et, surtout, qu'avait-il fait pour déclencher une telle réaction à son égard chez ces jeunes gens ?

- Levi est ... C'est le meilleur ami de notre père, son avocat, son homme de main et, oui, effectivement, son bras droit et le père de Viola Dionisia. Il a toujours été là, que se soit lorsque nous vivions encore en Italie que par la suite, à Chicago. Et, disons que ... Eh bien ... Il a fait six ans de prison, en Italie, pour viol et abus, mais sinon ...

- Le viol de sa propre fille, l'aînée, Viviana, qui s'est d'ailleurs suicidée juste après le procès de ce salaud. Si notre père n'avait pas fait pression sur le préfet de police et si Levi n'avait pas été si bon avocat et si respecté, je crois qu'il aurait pu passer sa vie en prison. La pauvre fille, il l'avait quasiment défigurée.

-Mais, il n'a jamais ... Anthony ...

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, plus mesuré, presque jaugé. Natalie, toujours agenouillée face à son jeune frère, leva presque un regard paniqué vers lui, que ce dernier s'empressa d'éviter. Vitali, au teint blême, croisa rapidement l'affliction dans le regard de Sebastian, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Gibbs sentit son estomac se rebeller douloureusement. Jamais encore n'avait-il ressentit pareille impression de fureur et de nausée, ce qui du se voir, puisque Ducky s'empressa de poser une main ferme sur son épaule, certainement pour le calmer et l'empêcher de déchaîner sa fureur sur l'écran plasma accroché au mur près de lui.

- Non. Enfin ... Si c'est arrivé, nous ne sommes pas au courant. Mais, bref, Viola et Anthony étaient très proches, enfants, ils étaient tous deux en rébellion contre leurs pères, ils avaient vécus des choses difficiles, bref il était rare de les voir séparés. Mais, un jour, Viola a finit par prendre le même chemin que nous avons pris, et Anthony s'est éloigné. Et, le mois dernier, notre père lui a demandé de se rendre jusqu'ici pour voler un échantillon de sang de notre frère à l'hôpital où il reçoit son traitement post Y-pestis, histoire de créer toute cette histoire.

- Alors, tout cela, c'était juste pour piéger Tony ?

- Ismaele a la rancune tenace. Et puis, il ressemble plus encore à Antonn au niveau du caractère que tous deux ne voudraient l'avouer. Il est ce qu'il a sûrement toujours voulu être, ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été si corrompu et si ... salaud. Et je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il veut rendre la vie de Antonn impossible, juste parce qu'il voudrait anéantir toute trace de ressemblance et de parenté entre eux.

Le chef d'équipe soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Si seulement il pouvait avoir Ismaele Dinozzo face à lui, juste une petite minute, juste le temps de dégainer et de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, juste cet instant ...

Il ne permettait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Anthony, il ne l'avait jamais permis. Et apprendre de telles choses, le passé et les actes, tout cela ne faisait que renforcer son affection et son attachement pour le gamin.

Bordel, il ne fallait pas qu'il le perde. Il était certain que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Anthony Dinozzo, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le cri étouffé de Ziva. Celle-ci, le portable fixé à l'oreille, lui jeta un regard de pure panique, chose qui l'interpella immédiatement. L'ancienne agent du Mossad n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments, et notamment sa peur. Or, l'inquiétude et la terreur, en cet instant, semblait presque s'évacuer par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Ziva, qu'est ce que ... ?

Elle ne prit pas même le temps de lui répondre. Sa main tremblante attrapa la télécommande et d'un geste rapide, la chaîne d'information nationale s'afficha à l'écran.

Des ruines fumantes. Des corps calcinés, percés, ensanglantés, vidés de toute substance et baignant dans leurs propres mares. Les halos fantomatiques des forces de l'ordre et des services d'urgence entourant le carnage. Les photographies des victimes passant sur l'écran, près d'un journaliste dépêché sur place à la pâleur cadavérique et au débit rapide.

Chicago, Illinois. Le Manoir des Dinozzo n'était plus qu'une battisse ruisselante de sang et de flammes.

Il lui fallut toute l'énergie et tout le courage possible pour parvenir à rester debout. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et, perdu, il sentit même une larme couler sur sa joue. Le spectacle qui lui parvenait était lentement en train de lui broyer le coeur.

Ziva tomba près de Tim et Abby sur le canapé et, dans une douceur rassurante, serra leurs mains, alors que la gothique éclatait silencieusement en sanglots sur son épaule.

Ducky se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'appuyant sur un des murs pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Carmine semblait absent de toute réaction, bien que son visage s'était fait plus pâle. A ses côtés, Sebastian était stoïque, le visage rivé sur l'écran, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre que les informations qui passaient sans interruption les concernaient au plus près.

Natalie pressa une main sur ses lèvres et, très vite, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma, rendant tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingérer jusqu'alors.

Lorsque Gibbs se retourna, le visage dévasté, se fut pour constater que Vitali avait déjà quitté l'appartement. Un crissement de pneus, une série de klaxons et quelques cris plus tard, la voiture italienne s'élançait déjà sur la voie rapide, direction Chicago.

Chemin direct vers l'horreur.

* * *

On n'oublie jamais la douleur. On ne fait que vivre avec.

On n'oublie jamais l'horreur. On ne fait que vivre avec.

On n'oublie jamais le rejet. On finit juste par s'y habituer.

On n'oublie jamais l'idée. On finit juste par s'y habituer.

Il y avait trois gardes. Deux d'entre eux avaient des chiens, des bergers allemands. Les amphétamines; l'overdose; les bêtes crevées sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte.

Le premier garde était sur l'un des angles de la propriété. Un gringalet, le plus faible des trois. Un coup bien placé et la nuque broyée. Le deuxième se trouvait près de la grille. Une balle dans la tempe. Le troisième était à la console, surveillant de ses vingt-deux caméras les environs. Il se branlait en visionnant un film érotique lesbien lorsqu'il mourut d'une balle en plein coeur.

Désactiver les caméras. Prendre les armes de poings des gardes et leurs clefs. Déverrouiller l'alarme, dont le code n'avait pas changé, malgré les années. Entrer par la grande porte, comme si de rien n'était.

Et que commence le massacre.

Dix hommes, cinq femmes. Un gosse. Il comprit juste qu'il devait y avoir eut un nouveau venu dans la fratrie, sans qu'il n'ait été mis au courant. Ce dernier, il le laissa s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas comme si la pitié n'avait jamais fait partit de son langage courant.

Hommes de mains, domestiques, pour monter jusqu'à Levi et jusqu'au grand patron. Certes, il avait déjà l'épaule droite ruisselant de sang, l'arcade gauche défoncée et le nez broyé, mais la gâchette était toujours aussi facile.

S'il s'était un jour cru fou, il pensa juste que le paroxysme de la folie venait, en cet instant, de le toucher de plein fouet, et que cette folie là ne serait que permanente, sans aucun point de retour.

Il avait déjà pensé, un jour, l'atteindre cette folie meurtrière. Lorsqu'on l'avait mit à la porte, lorsque seul, sans un sou, sans perspective d'avenir, il s'était perdu dans les sombres méandres de la conscience et de la perversion. Drogue, alcool, prostitution, et tout autres joyeusetés. Une fois, et puis l'abandon total lorsqu'il était partit de chez Vitali.

Par la suite, il s'était battu pour retrouver un semblant de vie, loin des substances et des bons samaritains affamés de chair qui l'aidaient à survivre. L'université, un peu de tout, doué en tout, lamentable en sport. Puis, se créer cette nouvelle identité, le Tony si proche de son jumeau, composé le CV de l'arrogant bellâtre rêvé, puis passer par la police, métier à responsabilités au plus proche des dealers et des proxénètes. Il partait gagnant, le carnet d'adresses remplit et les informateurs nombreux. Affaires réglées, bons échanges de procédés entre chaque partis.

Et ne jamais quitter le caractère de Vitali, jamais.

Études scientifiques dissimulées, licence broyée au fin fond d'un tiroir, mise en avant de quelques années de sport, cacher les tremblements, les vomissements, le nez qui saigne, les sauts d'humeur dû au manque et à la drogue en général, faire le beau, draguer tout ce qui bouge, sourire à s'en détruire les zygomatiques, tout refouler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Il avait finit par devenir, véritablement, son frère jumeau, jusqu'à même s'y perdre.

Mais, aujourd'hui, alors que son propre père reposait dans ses tripes, alors que son rire glacé se répercutait en écho sur les murs précieux de la demeure qui, lentement, s'explosait sous les flammes d'une bougie accidentellement renversée sur une draperie, il sut qu'il était redevenu lui-même.

Ténébreux Anthony, les yeux explosés par la cocaïne, les creux des bras piqués et bleutés, le teint blême et cireux, la silhouette androgyne, les doigts épousant parfaitement l'arme de service, le sourire fou, le regard vide, la pensée creuse et noire, le coeur vibrant seulement pour la perte supposée du frère jumeau tant aimé.

La pourriture sous le masque. Le néant sous l'abondance. Le seul et vrai visage d'Anthony Dinozzo, celui dont aucun ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence.

- Ça, sale pourriture, c'était pour Vitali. C'était pour Maman. Pour Natalie. Pour Raphaël. Pour Sebastian. Pour Carmine. Pour moi, pour avoir détruit ma vie, pour avoir détruit la leur. J'espère que tu brûleras en Enfer.

La fumée le fit tousser, alors que les couloirs se remplissaient lentement de flammes et de noir, faisant lentement disparaître sang et tripes versés. Se redressant, il serra, dans sa main gauche, la photographie d'une famille réunie et souriante. De sa main droite, il serra la gâchette, posant le canon sur sa tempe.

- Non vedo l'ora di vederti.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une balle envoyé dans un canon, d'un canon sous pression et de la détonation caractéristique qui s'en suivait retentit une dernière fois dans les couloirs du Manoir, enveloppant à tout jamais les restes de la grandeur du clan italien.


	9. Chapitre VIII Infinito

**Disclaimer** : NCIS est une propriété de ses créateurs, aka Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS. Je ne possède rien et ne touche rien en contrepartie de l'écriture et de la torture psychologique et physique exercée sur les personnages. Dommage.

**Avertissement** : Mort, troubles psychologiques.

**Résumé** : Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance, thriller.

**Spoilers** : Rien de particulier.

**Pairings** : Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils, Tony/Abby, frère/soeur, du Gibbs/Abby et Gibbs/Ziva, père/filles. Le seul couple viendra en fait de McGee/Abby.

Et, voilà la fin. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que cette fic était publiée depuis bien plus d'un an, et je m'excuse pour son délai de diffusion, mais rien n'était écrit à l'avance et la vie à fait que je me suis éloignée, un temps, du monde des fics et de l'écriture en général. J'espère que cette fin plaira à tous, une fin tout aussi noire et sombre que le reste, qui vous laissera peut être sur votre faim, mais, c'est ainsi que je la voyais se clore, loin des spéculations possibles, afin de vous surprendre ;D.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis tout au long de cette fic, qui l'ont lu, qui l'ont aimée et commentée. Je compte bien continuer à écrire quelques petites choses sur l'univers NCIS, et surtout sur le personnage si complexe et si intéressant, à mon point de vue, de Tony Dinozzo. Pourtant, n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fics, surtout si vous aimez le sombre, le glauque et les troubles psychologiques latents de personnages qui ne demandaient rien, en premier lieu XD. Encore merci, et bonne continuation à vous tous, fidèles et chers lecteurs !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles (més)aventures !

* * *

Trois heures pour parvenir à éteindre définitivement l'incendie.

Cinq rescapés, deux hommes, un grièvement blessé, trois femmes, deux en état critique.

Plus rien du Manoir sauf des pierres fumantes, des dossiers préservés par les coffres surprotégés du patriarche, des liasses de billets, des objets divers et confus.

Au milieu de cela, une photographie représentant une famille réunie et souriante, papier noirci, mais éternel.

* * *

**ACTE I**

**bisogna sperare poiché bisogne vivere.**

**( **_il faut espérer puisqu'il faut vivre_**. )**

**

* * *

**

**SCENE PREMIERE**

Les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume déjà bien attaqué par les cendres et les pas rapides des services d'urgence et de police passés par là, un peu plus tôt. En sortit, les yeux rouges et écarquillés d'horreur, un Vitali Dinozzo au bord de l'apoplexie.

La maison familiale ne ressemblait plus, dès lors, qu'à une ruine fumante et broyée, aux alentours et belles pelouses gorgées à la fois de cendres et de sang, gris et rouge tourbillonnant devant ses yeux comme deux preuves du désastre tant redouté.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide, mais tremblant, attrapant un agent de police par le col et le plaquant contre sa voiture de patrouille.

La surprise empêcha l'agent de se débattre et la détresse pure qui s'échappait des yeux de l'homme face à lui lui intima de l'écouter. On lui demanda si Anthony était vivant. D'un geste apaisant, il parvint à se redresser et s'éloigner de quelques pas du jeune homme lui faisant face, somme toute bouleversé et mort d'inquiétude.

- Anthony Dinozzo, vous voulez dire ?

Simple approbation.

- Vous devez être son frère, Vitali, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Je veux savoir si Anthony est vivant ! Vous comprenez ? Alors, ne tournez pas autour du pot.

Bordel de merde.

Vitali Dinozzo, inculpé de meurtre, torture, kidnapping, association de malfaiteurs et vol. Recherché dans plus de trois états. Le FBI au cul et la police de Chicago comme ennemie numéro un.

Ce mec devait être suicidaire pour venir jusqu'ici sans aucune arrière pensée, pour plonger la tête la première dans le regroupement le plus dense de flics du nord du pays. Il devait être complètement fou.

Un peu comme le cadet, quoi.

Sans même qu'il en conçoive l'approche, Vitali fut jeté contre la voiture de police, trois flics sur le dos, les bras immédiatement tordus dans des menottes inviolables. On lui dit ses droits, qu'il n'écouta pas, trop occupé à proférer injures et demandes insistantes pour voir son frère.

- Ton bâtard de frangin est mort, connard ! Il s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne, après avoir tué tous ceux qui avaient pu croiser son chemin, sale chien de merde ! Alors, ferme ta gueule ou tu vas subir le même traitement !

Il se tut. C'était comme un poignard enfoncé droit dans le coeur, comme une décharge électrique dans l'intégralité du corps, mortel chargement lui bousillant lentement le cerveau.

L'un des policiers le fit asseoir sur le trottoir calciné, et demanda à ce qu'on le surveille de près. Comme si, les mains entravées, les jambes flageolantes et les yeux remplis des images imaginaires du cadavre sanguinolent de son petit frère, il aurait pu s'échapper et passer outre les barrages de police disposés ça et là.

Alors, voilà. Antonn était mort. Il s'était suicidé, balle dans le crâne, mort théâtrale, comme il l'avait toujours imaginé. Il l'avait toujours dit: s'il devait mourir, se serait de sa propre main, pas de celle d'un autre, et l'arme de service entrée jusqu'au fin fond de la gorge, histoire de ne pas se rater.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait aujourd'hui, ce qui, malgré les larmes picotant ses yeux, malgré le désespoir qui meurtrissait sa poitrine, attira soudainement toute son attention.

Dans un sursaut hallucinatoire, il donna un bref coup de genou dans le mollet de l'agent posté à ses côtés, arrachant à celui-ci une plainte et sa plus totale attention.

- Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il y a eut des survivants ?

Le jeune agent, certainement récente recrue de la police de Chicago, le regarda de manière craintive, avant de chercher un supérieur des yeux. Puis, devant l'insistance de l'autre, et le fait qu'aucun n'était en vue à plus de vingt mètres, dans ce brouhaha de voix et d'horreur, il lui répondit, hésitant.

- Euh ... Oui, deux hommes et trois femmes.

- L'un des deux hommes, est-ce qu'il était ... défiguré, ou, est-ce qu'il présentait les caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui aurait pu recevoir une balle en pleine tête ?

-Eh bien ... Y en a bien un qui ... 'Fin, vous savez, c'était plein de sang, j'ai pas vu grand-chose ... Mais, l'un des deux types, celui qui a été emmené par hélicoptère au Northwestern Memorial Hospital de Chicago, je crois qu'il était blessé à la tête, tout son sang se vidait du côté de sa tempe, mais y avait pas de balle, enfin je pense pas, juste une énorme égratignure ou un truc comme ça.

- Ils ont retrouvés le corps d'Anthony Dinozzo ?

- Ben, disons que le temps que les premières patrouilles arrivent, le bâtiment était déjà à moitié cramé. Un pompier a réussit à grimper au dernier étage et a identifié deux cadavres dans le bureau d'Ismaele Dinozzo, dont celui du grand patron lui-même, donc comme on savait que c'était son fils le tueur, on en a conclut que le deuxième cadavre était le sien. Surtout que lui, il avait une balle dans le crâne, tiré de l'arme dans sa main, l'arme de service de Dinozzo. Mais, son visage était complètement ... arraché, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de le piétiner ou de le planter à coups de couteau, c'était assez étrange ... Mais, au fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez tout ça ?

* * *

**SCENE DEUXIEME**

Ismaele Dinozzo était à la tête de la mafia locale, un petit groupe extrêmement virulent qui tuait, kidnappait, volait et violait, et tout cela pour la bonne marche de l'entreprise familiale. Des millions de dollars et d'euros sur des comptes aux Caraïbes et en Suisse. La moitié pour les rapports de Police, le reste dispersé aux héritiers nommés. Enfin, pas tous.

Levi était en prison pour association de malfaiteurs et détournements de fonds. Vingt-cinq ans derrière les barreaux du pénitencier d'état de Washington. Sa part rendue à la famille.

Et l'avant dernier des Dinozzo. Mort. Part donnée à ses coéquipiers, selon les vœux des Dinozzo restants.

Vitali, grâce à l'intervention du NCIS et du FBI, par l'intermédiaire de Fornell, avait été relâché et blanchit de tous soupçons. Certes, il avait dû refiler un quart de son tout nouvel héritage au Tribunal et à l'État, mais au moins, maintenant, pouvait-il se complaire dans la plus totale des libertés.

Et, ce temps de liberté, il le passait au chevet de l'inconnu retrouvé sur les lieux du massacre, inconnu quasi défiguré et plongé dans le coma, mais qui, pourtant, correspondait parfaitement à la description de son frère.

Même si, vraiment, personne ne voulait le croire.

Ses frères et sa sœur s'étaient de nouveau dispersés. Nathalie en Allemagne, Sebastian partit pour Naples, Carmine disparu sans aucune trace, sûrement déjà loin sur une plage de sable blanc et fin. Et puis, Gibbs et son équipe s'étaient envolés pour Washington, où d'innombrables enquêtes les attendaient.

Lorsqu'il les avaient quittés, Ziva et Ducky étaient restés silencieux, froids. Abby semblait épuisée, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges, reposant presque sur la frêle mais amoureuse silhouette de McGee, qui ne cessait de tenter de la faire sourire, en vain. Et puis, Gibbs. Gibbs n'avait pas pipé mot, l'avait juste regardé d'une manière qui l'avait fait frissonner, comme si, soudain, il avait vu une once de folie, de désespoir, passer dans les prunelles bleutées de l'agent.

L'agent lui avait demandé, presque avec humour, s'il ne souhaitait pas se recycler dans la loi et entrer à son tour dans cette agence fédérale qu'Anthony avait tant aimé, mais il avait décliné l'offre.

Il avait été élevé comme un criminel, ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui qu'il changerait de bord et trahirait sa nature.

Cela faisait donc une semaine. Une semaine passée près du patient de la chambre 380, passée entre observation, repas à la cafétéria et bref repos dans un hôtel pas très loin de là.

Personne ne connaissait l'identité de cet homme, personne n'était venu le chercher, personne n'avait signalé sa disparition. Vitali connaissait tous les domestiques de son père et, cet homme là, il n'en avait jamais fait partit. De même qu'il connaissait tous les associés, tous les clients, tous les hommes de main. Si l'un d'entre eux était dans un si grave état, sa famille serait déjà venue aux nouvelles, aussi riches et craints pouvaient-ils être.

C'était Antonn. Pour de vrai.

Une semaine. Puis, deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six.

L'homme était dans un coma profond, dont on disait qu'il ne ressortirait peut-être jamais.

Vitali lui parlait sans relâche, de tout et de rien, des souvenirs et du futur, de ce qu'ils feraient maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, maintenant qu'ils avaient la possibilité de vivre ensemble, loin de leur père et de sa tyrannie.

Il en devenait cinglé.

A surveiller le moindre geste, à faire des suppositions sur l'avenir qui lui bouffait tout espoir, à parler sans relâche, sans plus dormir, car les infirmières, trop lasses de l'avoir mille fois priés de sortir, le soir, le laissait désormais dormir dans cette chambre insipide, silencieuse et froide.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa barbe naissante lui mangeait la moitié du visage, ses cheveux étaient longs, décoiffés, son costume était froissé et tâché.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère, n'est-ce pas ? Non, plus maintenant.

Non, jamais plus il ne le laisserait.

Jamais plus.

* * *

**ACTE II**

**beltà e follia, van spesso in compagnia.**

**( **_beauté et folie, marchent souvent de compagnie_**. )**

**

* * *

**

**SCENE PREMIERE**

Le matin, la ration de café avait doublée.

L'après-midi, la ration de claques avait triplée.

Le soir, les horaires s'étaient vraisemblablement allongés.

La vie au NCIS était devenue mécanique depuis que Anthony Dinozzo avait disparu.

Abby passait ses journées au bureau de l'agent, mais bien évidemment lorsqu'aucune affaire ne devait la ramener impérativement dans son laboratoire truffé de photos et de souvenirs évoquant celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, voir comme son frère.

Ziva et McGee restaient froids, professionnels, et aucun n'avait plus abordés le sujet, ni même évoqués leur ancien collègue, ce qu'Abby leur reprochait, parfois, elle qui ne cessait de ressasser un passé qui, finalement, n'était pas si lointain.

Gibbs, lui, était resté le même. Du moins, à première vue. Ducky ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, inquiets, comme s'il s'attendait d'une minute à une autre à ce qu'il s'effondre, craque, se mette à hurler. A l'extérieur, son masque était bien en place mais, à l'intérieur, c'était son cœur qui tombait en lambeaux, petit à petit, qui souffrait d'un manque qui jamais plus, il le savait, ne serait comblé.

Il n'avait pas perdu qu'un agent. Il avait également perdu un fils d'adoption.

Mais, pourtant, tout était redevenu comme avant. N'importe quel autre enquêteur, témoins, suspects, voir directeur du NCIS ou d'autres agences fédérales n'auraient pu en douter.

Les gestes étaient ... mécaniques.

Tels des automates, ils évoluaient dans des rôles qu'ils avaient si longtemps peaufinés, s'empêchant tous les écarts possibles, toutes les marques et notions de faiblesse imaginables, la moindre chose qui aurait pu, à nouveau, les faire sombrer dans le désespoir d'une perte trop proche d'eux.

Et, sans même le savoir, sans véritablement en avoir conscience, ils endossaient, peu à peu, le rituel d'un de leur ex collègue et ami : ils n'étaient plus que des pantins, des pantins trop longtemps embourbés derrière leur masque, s'y perdant, s'y confondant même.

Au bout d'un an, Gibbs se demanda si Dinozzo avait véritablement existé. Si, finalement, tout ça, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Après tout, on n'en parlait plus. McGee et Abby vivaient leur vie, parlaient mariage et enfants derrière de grands sourires et des exclamations ravies, ne mentionnaient jamais l'agent disparu. Ziva était redevenu froide et muette, avait gagnée la nationalité américaine et une place d'enquêtrice, et non plus d'agent de liaison, au sein du groupe, mais était essentiellement tournée vers le professionnalisme de sa tâche. Et, les autres ... Leur point de vue était tout aussi brouillé.

Gibbs était resté en contact avec Vitali, mais leurs conversations se faisaient plus courtes et moins riches au fil du temps.

Longtemps l'agent avait espéré que l'homme que surveillait sans cesse le jeune Dinozzo n'était autre que Anthony, défiguré par l'incendie et la tentative de suicide. Idée folle, mais séduisante. Une idée qui s'envola six mois après son éclosion, quand Vitali lui exposa brièvement et froidement au téléphone que, non, l'homme en question n'était pas son frère. Sa sœur, française, l'avait identifiée à la morgue, après que les médecins l'ait débranché, faute de réactions vitales et cérébrales. François Sambourg. Vitali avait rapidement décrit un lointain cousin de la famille qui devait certainement être en visite de courtoisie, à l'heure du drame.

Depuis, il n'espérait plus. Il n'y pensait même plus.

S'il y avait bien une chose atroce et horrible dans tout cela, c'était bien le fait que tous, sans exception, préféraient désormais oublier leur ancien ami plutôt que de vivre avec sa mort sur leurs consciences. Pour eux, Anthony était mort par leur faute, leur manque de vigilance et d'écoute, d'observation et de réaction. En tant qu'enquêteurs, il était plus simple de considérer cela comme une affaire de plus.

Tellement plus simple d'oublier.

Un an et demi passèrent, sans plus de nouvelles, sans plus de changements. Deux agents pour un chef d'équipe : on avait jamais eut le coeur, ni l'envie, de remplacer l'agent senior manquant, et son bureau avait, d'ailleurs, finit par être enlevé de l'espace, faute d'utilité. Cela avait choqué nombre de gens. Mais, pas eux.

Les habitudes et les gestes étaient mécaniques, les liens étaient devenus plus forts et plus étroits, le groupe s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mais la qualité de leur travail n'avait en rien changé. Parfois, l'un faisait une bourde, parlait à un homme qui n'existait plus. Parfois, Gibbs demandait à un Dinozzo imaginaire de croquer la scène de crime ou de prendre quelques photos. Parfois, on attendait les blagues ou les références de films d'un ami qui ne reviendrait pas, pour détendre une atmosphère trop lourde. S'ensuivait, dès lors, un silence gênant, qui ne durait pas mais qui laissait, en eux, une douleur lancinante et cinglante.

Ils n'étaient plus que des épaves, ravagés par trop de pertes et trop de souffrance, déversant leur humanité dans le temps, robots sans pensées et sans espoir.

Ils n'en seraient jamais plus.

* * *

**SCENE DEUXIEME**

Le changement était venu du journal télévisé italien de 20h. En tant qu'agence gouvernemental, il existait, au sein du NCIS, une branche dédiée à la prise d'information internationale, quel que soit le pays.

On annonçait la mort du plus jeune héritier du clan Dinozzo, fort célèbre en Italie pour son pouvoir, sa richesse, ses liaisons avec la Mafia et ses pots-de-vins annuels à l'État. Vitali Dinozzo était mort dans un accident de la route, sa voiture de sport filant à une allure fort peu raisonnable ayant rencontrée, sur une route sinueuse de la campagne italienne, où il séjournait depuis quelques jours, un poids-lourd qui avait à peine cillé lors du carambolage.

Le routier s'en était sortit avec la clavicule cassée, dû à la ceinture de sécurité qui l'avait efficacement maintenu. Vitali, lui, était mort sur le coup.

Si l'information avait chamboulée toute l'équipe du NCIS, la suite l'avait tout proprement bouleversée.

Une fouille du lieu de villégiature de Vitali avait révélée de nombreuses choses, et surtout une découverte incroyable : si, tout d'abord, les inspecteurs de police avaient pensés à une mort mise en scène de toute pièce, ils avaient bien vite changés d'avis car, l'homme qui séjournait dans l'appartement n'était pas Vitali, mais, comme l'attestait le passeport qu'il transportait sur lui, Anthony Dinozzo.

Il était plus mince, semblait plus fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient violacés. Mais, en toute part, c'était lui. C'était bien lui. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et les autres en furent ébahis et choqués, serrés les uns contre les autres, devant l'écran de télévision.

Anthony était vivant.

Vitali l'avait retrouvé et l'avait protégé, pendant tout ce temps, de l'extérieur et des médias. Peut être même de lui-même, qui sait, parce qu'il ne portait plus les signes de piqûres si caractéristiques sur ses bras, preuve qu'il n'était plus sous héroïne, et peut être même sevré de toute drogue. Vitali s'était battu pour son frère et était mort tragiquement, le laissant seul contre le monde.

Ils avaient pris un avion dans l'heure qui suivait, plaquant les obligations et l'affaire en cours. Vance l'avait permis, compréhensif.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé, appuyé contre la baie vitrée du bureau du chef de la police de Naples, discutant dans sa langue maternelle avec ce dernier et ce qui semblait être son frère, Sebastian, désormais nouveau chef du clan Dinozzo.

Abby s'était immédiatement précipitée vers lui et, avec une esquisse de sourire, il l'avait accueillit dans ses bras. Ziva s'était lentement avancée, peu après, et l'avait serrée brièvement dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. McGee lui avait chaleureusement serré la main et, cédant au bonheur, l'avait également étreint. Gibbs, lui, n'avait pas bougé, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Anthony n'était pas mort. Anthony était là, _vivant_, devant lui, en chair et en os.

S'il aurait souhaité le retenir, leur étreinte provoqua, pourtant, un sanglot étranglé dans la gorge du chef d'équipe, ne pouvant croire à son bonheur.

Le reste était un rapide et intense mélange de couleurs et de rires.

Anthony embarqua à leurs côtés vers les États-Unis, n'adressant qu'un vague sourire triste à son grand frère, Sebastian, en le quittant, qui le lui rendit de la même façon, sans pourtant inquiéter outre mesure les agents du NCIS, trop heureux de ce miracle. Après une longue discussion avec les autorités, il fut blanchit de toutes les accusations qui pesaient contre lui et, à son retour au NCIS, il fut incorporé à son ancienne équipe.

Voilà.

Le monde tournait à nouveau.

Les rires et les plaisanteries résonnaient à nouveau et les sourires étaient si beau, si grandioses à voir ...

Deux semaines après son arrivée, il se retrouva seul dans cet espace bureaucratique, où les bruits des imprimantes rivalisaient avec ceux des touches des claviers d'ordinateurs. Les lumières éteintes, seule l'aveuglante lumière artificielle de son ordinateur éclairait son visage et l'endroit qui l'entourait. Le fond d'écran, palmier et plage de sable fin, lui donnait la nausée à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus.

Putain, comment est-ce qu'il avait réussit à subir tout ça pendant aussi longtemps ? Deux semaines et il était sur le point de devenir fou à lier.

Il plissa les yeux, trouva difficilement la touche adéquate, le bouton d'arrêt, et souffla de soulagement lorsque l'ordinateur s'éteignit. Il s'étira, se leva, prit ses affaires et sifflotant, s'avança vers la sortie.

La baie vitrée refléta son image, celle d'un Anthony Dinozzo revenu d'entre les morts, celle d'un homme confiant, plein de vie. Son sourire était éclatant, ses vêtements étaient riches et une lourde montre ornait son poignet gauche. Mais, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, comme si la vie n'atteignait pas ses membres, comme si ses mouvements étaient calculés, prévus à l'avance.

L'illusion parfaite, personne n'avait rien eut à y redire, malgré les questions qui devaient parfois se bousculer dans l'esprit trop fouineur de Gibbs.

Il adressa un sourire malsain et plein de rancœur à son image, ne s'y attardant pas. Dans ses yeux verts, délavés, vides, reposaient un néant sans fin, un néant teinté de folie pure.

Il fallait forcément un peu de folie pour usurper l'identité d'un autre, et s'y complaire, au point de se fondre totalement en lui.

La folie infinie, la folie d'un masque.

C'était terminé.


End file.
